


Mindbound

by bronzerapper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Racism, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzerapper/pseuds/bronzerapper
Summary: John Egbert, working with the salamanders finally breaks from his repetitive life to be social with his friends. Talking with everyone, and seeing his friends again. It slowly makes him think that they need a way to reunite... To bring everyone back together.They need a game.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Gamzee Makara, John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, karkat vantas / dave strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Act 1; A Friendly Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is a Fan writing of just an alternate timeline after the ending of Homestuck itself. Not taking account the Epilogues or ' Beyond Canon '. This is completely for fun and if it seems off canon, my apologies.  
> Please feel free to comment your opinions, critique the story, and tell me what you think could improve my writing! If the characters tend to feel off, please tell me.
> 
> My Tumblr is waywardStorytimes and you can ask me questions there!

John peeled his eyes open to the sunbeams above him. They shined like every day, peeking through his blinds like the mischievous snakes that laced and intertwined in the air. Always grazing just inches above his eyes. He could feel the discomforting warmth upon the top of his head. A decorative clock sat upon his nightstand, chirping its alarm loudly. John lazily turned his head, hand drifting from under deep blue covers to rest upon the alarm clock, with a push that did require some force, the sound was silence. His bright blue eyes looked up to the ceiling, it’s faded white not being something he was new to. 

Rising to his feet, he gave a small sigh, stretching out his body. He reached for his glasses and put them on. Bright blue eyes squinting for a moment as he opened his blinds. The bright sunlight of Earth C shone in upon his stuffy, and yet clearly lived-in room. A few pairs of discarded clothing tossed nearby his hamper, only missing it by a few inches. Yet John had refused to do the walk of shame just yet to clean them up. He stepped into his bathroom, turning on the light and looking at himself. A touch of stubble hinted at the edge of his chin, which he promptly got ready to shave off. 

While he went through the simple task, his mind wandered for a moment. It’s wanderings included thoughts of breakfast, what he should do today. The most basic of Mind wanderings that you could have. He finished the repeated task with ease. Running a hand over his chin to feel the stubble was gone completely. He brushed his teeth following this. Gotta be hygienic afterall. John wasn’t a very interesting person at the end of the day. It’s totally not like playing an intense game with your friends where you’ve seen people murdered, fought a literal god and met aliens wasn’t interesting enough. Though, back on track of the simpleton’s day. John went out of his bathroom, and into the hallway. Pictures of his friends and the salamanders lined his wall, along with a few tasteful paintings gifted to him by Rose for past birthdays. 

He placed two pieces of bread into his toaster and turned on the Tv. Flipping the channel to a rather basic news station. A troll and human both sitting at the desk, before transferring over to another troll. A young troll woman, who seemed much too excited for her own job. Trolls had recently realized the true capacity of not being in the hemospectrum. Burgundy’s became media influencers, Goldblood’s became some of the most acclaimed game developers. They truly did seem to be relishing the notion of having complete and utter freedom to be who they are. The News Reporter had a bright bronze shirt under her black overcoat. She began to ramble on about a new medical discovery, and the camera panned out. Standing just a few inches taller than the other woman, was a familiar figure. Almost everyday a new medical discovery was being made. The perks of fusing both human and troll medicines together. Yet the woman on the screen seemed to catch John’s eye. Buckteeth, and sharp green eyes behind oversized glasses that sparkled with rays of sunlight. Wearing a doctor's coat, along with a white shirt with a company’s logo on the breast pocket, and some dark green camouflage pants.A nameplate appeared at the left bottom corner. Upon the name reveal and the troll woman stating the name, it read ‘ Jade Harley, Lead Director of Medicine at Harlequin Facilities ‘.  
  
John watched in awe as this young woman began to speak, talking with her hands just as she used to. Spouting out non-sense of how they came to a breakthrough within some form of Alternian plant that would help both humans and trolls. The troll news reporter nodding as if she neither knew nor cared for what the dog woman spouted out. Giving small ‘ Uh huh ‘s and ‘ Oh wow! ‘S. Bringing her microphone back to herself as she asked another question. It continued on for a good few minutes, basic conversation you’d see on TV. One almost no one cared for, yet John was captivated by it.   
  
He heard the toaster ding in the background, yet continued to watch the young woman’s bright green eyes focus on the screen. That was his Ecto-sister. One of his dearest friends that he hadn’t seen in… Well, he really couldn’t remember. She stood in front of a large facility, mainly run by a collective group of trolls and humans that help progress human and troll knowledge alike. John only knew this because of the logo being nearly everywhere when you go into a grocery store. They were appointed to make sure everything was safe for both troll and human consumption. His lips parted only a little as a longing seemed to bring itself to the front of his mind. A longing to have interaction. Social interaction with someone. Someone who he cared about, who cared about him. Who knew him and the things he had gone through.  
  
John had been feeling stagnant in the past months. He enjoyed working with the salamanders in their ongoing explorative missions. Yet it had dragged him away from things he really cared for, his friends. He stood up, going over to his toaster and taking out the toast, and going to get the butter. While simultaneously opening his phone. Multi-tasking wasn’t anything new to him, he’d actually gotten pretty good at it! When he opened the phone, he was greeted with a small message from Jane. She was inviting him over to visit her shop! It seemed almost like a perfect case of timing. The longing of socialization was now shifted into one of excitement. A chance to meet up with his friend and talk to her for some advice on life, and maybe checking in on his other friends. He couldn’t ask for a better opportunity. Happily accepting the request by sending Jane a rather small text message in response.  
  


* * *

  
EB: of course jane! :B   
  


* * *

  
He was quick to finish his toast and shuffle on a jacket and reasonable clothes. He headed outside of his home, which was a simple home. In a suburban area that is a little more compact than his childhood homes’. Upon looking down the street, one could see a multitude of hives and human homes, and cars in the driveways, children playing, and lusi playing with their grubs. It was a calming sight. The oddly calming sight made John take a soft breath and nod his head. He had found a rather content spot, even if he lived alone. He enjoyed the bustle that came with living in such an area. Though he was already walking down his path and to his car. It wasn’t a very expensive model, just a simple light blue car with a few darker blue hints here and there. Getting in, he put his key in the ignition and started it up. Pulling out of the driveway and starting on his way.

The journey wouldn’t take too long, but the difference in area’s was fairly vast. Jane owned a shop, right on the corner of a roundabout’s exit. He pulled up to the light blue shop, it was rather cutesy. Even for what he expects of Jane. Standing beside a large office building and a modern restaurant was this small but cute cafe. With a pastel blue painted on its bricks and a gentle yellow that was on the Windows shutters and the mini roof that covered the porch and it’s small outdoor seating.  
It had an overflowing garden on the top of its roof, which seemed to be actually very well kept from what John could see on the ground below. Some bright blue and pink flowers trailing down off the corner in an almost whimsical manner. Coming to the front of the store was a large window with the name ‘ Crocker and Company, baking since 2016’, In soft white font. John pushed open the main door to be greeted with a ringing bell. Behind the counter stood a troll, his ears raising as a lazy smile graced his lips. Purple eyes scanning the human up and down as a hoarse voice spoke up, rather clearly despite the somewhat laid-back posture of the troll.  


* * *

TC:WhAt Is Up My WiCkEd InVeRtAbRoThEr? WeLcOmE tO cRoCkEr AnD cOmPaNy, ThE mOsT wIcKeD pLaCe To BuY tReAtS aNd SwEeTs AlIkE.  
  
EB: oh, hey gamzee. i didn t know you worked for jane!  
  
TC: Oh HeY lIl JoHn MoThAfUcKa.  
TC:YeAh KaRkAt DoNe AlL uP aNd GoT mE a JoB aT tHiS aStOuNdIn' EsTaBlIsHmEnT fOr LiKe...   
TC:I dUnNo BrO, sInCe ThIs PlAcE oPeNeD i ThInK.  
  
EB: really?   
EB: last time i even saw you two together, i thought she was really scared of you and you were put in the fridge.  
  
TC: Oh… YeAh…   
TC: I'm NoT rEaLly ChIlL wItH tAlKiNg AbOuT tHoSe TiMeS JoHnNy BoY, ThEy MaKe Me FeEl ReAl UnCoMfOrTaBlE aNd KiNdA sIcK.  
TC: KaRbRoThEr WaS tHe OnE wHo SeT mE oUt Of ThAt HeLl On A nUmBeR oF tErMs.  
  
EB: oh? can i know a few of them?  
EB: while im here at least.

TC: SuRe ThInG jOhN hUmAn.  
TC: ThE mAiN oNe WaS tHaT i ChIlL iN sOmE oFfIcE aNd TaLk WiTh ThIs ReAlLy ChIlL dUdE fRoM dErSe. I tHiNk He CaLlEd It, "ThErApY"?  
TC: PoInT iS iVe BeEn SoBoR fOr AbOuT… 5 sWeEpS nOw? EiThEr WaY i FeEl GoOd.  
TC: I sTiLl GoT a BuNchA pRoBlEmS tHoUgH.  
TC: I'm NoT tOo GoOd UnDeR tHiS tHiNg JaNe CaLlS "pReSsUrE", aNd I gEt ReAl MoThAfUcKiN UpSeT wHeN pEoPlE bE aCtIn A fOoL. :0(  
TC: BuT kArBrO sAyS iM gEtTiNg BeTtEr.  
TC: He SaYs iF i StAy On ThE rIgHt TrAcK iLl Be A FuLlY fUnCtIoNiNg MeMbEr Of SoCiEtY AgAiN.  
TC: WhY sO sErIoUs My FiNe PrAnKiN' bRoThA?  
  
EB: well im not surprised it took this long for you to even become stable.   
EB: im just kinda shocked... it was jane who let you work for her? i thought she hated you!  
  
TC: Oh YeAh WeLl… ...  
TC: ShE wAsNt DoWn WiTh It At FiRsT.  
TC: KaRbRo AlL uP hAd To CoNvInCe HeR bY wOrKiN' hIs " MaGiC".   
TC: At FiRsT i StArTeD cLeAnInG, tHeN sHe TrUsTeD mE eNoUgH tO lEt Me sTaRt BaKiNg.  
TC: AnD cOmRaDe I'm A dEcEnT mOtHaFuCkIn ChEf bUt ShEs On A wHoLe OtHeR lEvEl.  
TC: ShE hAs ThIs WeIrD wAy Of BeInG sUpEr CaLm EvEn WhEn ThInGs ArE lOoKiNg BaD. lIkE wHeN i BuRnT tHe FiRsT bAtCh Of CuPcAkEs.  
TC: I wAs So DAMN AsHaMed tHaT i KePt SlAmMiNg mY FoReHeAd InTo ThE wAlL uNtIl iT cRaCkEd.   
TC: BuT sHe CaLmEd Me DoWn, PuT hEr HaNd bEtWeEn Me AnD tHe WaLl To StOp Me, gAvE mE sOmE pApS, aNd CaLlEd kArKaT wHiLe I hAd A cOoKiE.  
  
EB: ha  
EB: karkat always being called in to save the day.  
EB: well im glad your doing even a tiny bit better gamzee.  
EB: your head looks okay.  
EB: i can t say your face looks okay since… i dont think it ever did.  
  
TC: I sTiLl SaY sOrRy To ThE wAlL  
TC: pOoR dUdE dIdNt DeSeRvE mY hEaD gOiN aLl Up AgAiNsT iT lIkE tHaT.  
TC: :o(  
  
EB: riiiiiiiight. could you get me jane?

TC:No PrObLeM mY fLeShY pInK fRiEnD.   
TC:IlL bE bAcK. :0)   


* * *

While John was a little freaked out by how tall the troll had become, and how much he ominously loomed over him, he was glad he was doing well. Even if he could see the distant wall that had been referred to. A large indent on the pure brick, horn scratches, and a clear indication that it was going to be repaired soon. John just stood whistling in front of the shop. It seems he arrived before it really was busy. Since there was only one other person there, and they seemed pretty focused on their computer to notice nor care if he had even entered the cafe. He looked around the cafe, taking in its cutesy, almost home-like qualities. It made him want to sit down in a booth and stay awhile. Guess that was good for business. The scent of fresh baked goods lingered in the air. It made John relax, his shoulders slumping a little as he rested his hands in his pockets. Almost tempted to take a pose much like Gamzee’s. Leaning back against a wall of nothing, with a half-lidded look on his face.  
  
In a blur of bright white and pale baby blue, John was hit with a tight embrace. His eyes grew wide as he stumbled back from being hit by the weight. His guard now up as he was broken from the relaxing atmosphere. His arms reaching and holding the other figure, looking down to see a bundle of dark puffy hair. A tiny squee coming from the other. A heavy scent of vanilla and flour hit him in a harsh wave. Gamzee walked over behind the figure in a much calmer way, his eyes lit up for a moment as he gave a low chuckle. Seemingly not surprised at the other figure’s intense hug.  


* * *

GG: Oh my goodness look who actually showed up!   
GG: John egbert!  
  
EB: haha, yup.    
EB: its meeee.   
EB: can you let go?    
EB: you're kinda restricting my ability to breathe.  
  
GG: Oh!    
GG: My apologies.    
GG: Jake has been teaching me how to be a little bit stronger is all!   
  
EB: yea its pretty obvious   
EB: since you just squeezed me and it felt like i was going to pop.  
  
TC: If YoU wAnTeD tO pOp I cOuLd AlWaYs GiVe YoU a HuG eGbRo.    
TC: :O)  
  
EB: uhhhh, no thanks im good.   
EB: anyway   
EB: i was invited under the pretense of cake and hanging out?  
  
GG: Oh of course darling!    
GG: I don’t promise cake and come through with it!  
  
TC: HoNk :0D  
  
GG: Heheh. ;B  
  
EB: there was a joke here, and i ve lost it.   
EB: i feel ashamed as a prankster master.   
EB: can one of you fill me in on the weird cross glances?  
  
GG: Don t worry about it darling!    
GG: Now, go sit yourself down and I'll be over in a moment.   
GG: Chocolate chip or Sugar?  
  
EB: uh, chocolate chip?  
  
GG: Chocolate chip cookies and cake it is!  


* * *

Jane chirped in a much too sweet voice. She had certainly filled the baker role she was brought up around. A flour-covered apron that covered a bright blue dress, that also had small bits of flour that had somehow just floated on there it seems. John could always smile at his Mini Nana’s antics. She slipped by Gamzee, who still had the lazy smile and look upon his face. His lips pursed for a moment as he thought before noticing John’s stare. Tilting his head opening his mouth to speak, in which John quickly whipped around and went over to a booth before the clown could begin his rambling. Gamzee closed his mouth and seemed to give John a wild stare. But just returned to standing behind the counter and fiddling with some odd stress ball.   
  
As much as John appreciated Karkat’s ability to talk for hours with the clown, he couldn’t bear standing there for even ten minutes with the other. Seeing as his rambles always turned into ‘ How do magnets work’ and ‘ Miraculous motherfucking miracles.’ Which, while John could find it fascinating at 3 Am, it is clearly not that early. Even then he doubted he’d want to be anywhere near the clown in that state of the day… Night? How do trolls work again? He knew how trolls were nocturnal when he met Karkat and the gang. Yet now it seems they’re very slowly adjusting to the sunlight. It’s still rare to see a bunch of trolls out and about, but there are a good few that wander around during the day, or late afternoon.   
  
Jane soon came over to the booth John had nestled himself in. A plate of cookies, and a small slice of cake on the other plate. Both looked nearly perfect, like something from a Magazine. Which surprised and yet didn’t surprise John. Jane was always a high-class baker in his eyes, and yet seeing the real thing. The near perfection in the slice of a cake or the roundness of a cookie. It was almost like being transported right in front of a magazine photoshoot. He picked up a cookie and began to nibble on the edge. Testing to see if it tasted just as perfect as it looked. Of course, no surprises, the cookie was cooked to perfection, and even a little warm still. Jane hummed as she picked up a small water bottle. Seemingly from her apron’s pocket, taking a long swig of the clear liquid.  
  


* * *

GG: So how have you been john?  
  
EB: well other than getting multiple minor injuries from going on adventures with the salamanders, im doing pretty good!   
EB: what about you?    
EB: it seems like youve got your entire dream set up.  
  
GG: Oh john.   
GG: My dream is running a detective agency.   
GG: This is just my little hobby!  
  
EB: riiight.    
EB: running an entire cafe is just a hobby?   
EB: you ve got a very different definition of a hobby then i do jane.  
  
GG: I know.   
GG: But it is my hobby for now.   
GG: I’m taking online classes at the moment   
GG: Since the actual campus kinda sorta…    
GG: Got overrun by rabid robot raccoons.  
  
EB: robot… raccoons.   
EB: are you sure your school didnt just close?   
EB: cause robot raccoons sounds like something dir-  
  
GG: Sounds like something Dirk would make i know.   
GG: Dirk and Jake were messing around and ended up making a bunch of Robot Raccoons just for fun, and they ended up overthrowing them and broke out of their cage.   
GG: And they broke into my school’s campus and now we have to wait until they clear them all up and then we can return.  
  
EB: huh.   
EB: dirk and jake are still a thing?   
EB: i know they had some intense love thing that everyone either cared too much about, or didnt care at all for.  
  
GG: Oh no.   
GG: They're still just friends.   
GG: Caught me by surprise as well.    
GG: But I kinda realized it after Jake messaged me and started telling me how annoyed he was about Dirk not being able to laugh at a joke.   
GG: But the joke wasn't even that funny anyways.  
  
EB: didnt you snap at jake once?   
EB: like, you yelled at him   
EB: roxy said you flipped a table too.  
  
GG: Not one of my favorite moments…   
GG: But yea, I did.   
GG: He still didn't get it I guess.  
  
EB: please dont tell me you re just gonna let jake complain to you again?  
  
GG: John.   
GG: I don't need that kind of advice.   
GG: I already have feelings for someone else and I know I'm going to be just fine.   
GG: Besides, Jake doesn’t notice when you reply with just ‘ Oh wow’ over and over again.  
  
EB: huh.   
EB: i mean, i knew he could be oblivious but like that?   
EB: isnt he like some major movie star?   
EB: doesn t he have to be even like, two brains smarter than when we were kids?  
  
GG: He is!   
GG: Except reading a script doesn't mean you’re the smartest thing alive dummy.   
GG: Besides, I don’t think Jake gets to ramble on and on when he’s on a set.   
GG: He only ever really spends time with Dirk, or working.   
GG: So I guess I’ll probably just hear from him at sporadic times.  
  
EB: well are they just friends or is there something underlying there?   
EB: i know i dont typically pry    
EB: but i think i can since i rarely actually hear anything interesting.   
EB: i thought they had some really big falling out from what roxy said.   
EB: at least how she described it, it was a big thing.   
EB: like   
EB: kissing a severed head big?  
  
GG: Well, they did have a rather large break.   
GG: They didn’t speak, or even acknowledge the other existed.    
GG: Whenever you were talking to one and brought up the other they both would just change the subject.   
GG: It was like they were trying to forget about each other.

* * *

A rather disappointed look upon the bakers usually bright and cheery face. Her grasp on her water bottle tightening ever so slightly. Faintly sighing, Jane looked back up and gave the other a small shrug. It almost made John want to just hug her and comfort his nana. Her glasses were resting just on the edge of her nose, making her bright sky blue eyes much more noticeable. Then a soft, almost soothing voice left her throat.

* * *

GG: Then just, one day out of the blue...  
GG: Dirk and Jake, the rare couple were back together and hanging out.  
GG: I’m a bit scared it isn’t going to work and they’ll just fall apart like last time.  
GG: But I shouldn’t judge others relationships. It’s not exactly my place.  
  
EB: well whats that supposed to mean?  
EB: anyone can talk about someone else s relationship, in private.  
EB: and looking around, i don t see a buff jungle dude or a robot engineer anywhere.   
EB: so tell me what you think!  
  
GG: Well yea you’re right.  
GG: They aren’t here in person and I do have a few choice words to say about it.  
GG: But, I think instead of being upset over it.  
GG: I’m gonna support them.  
GG: From what I see, supporting them from a distance is the best I can do.  
GG: I don’t need to be directly involved with their lives, and if they’re happy, that’s all that matters to me.  
  
EB: awwwww.  
EB: lil nana being a sweetheart!  
  
GG: John.  
GG: Don’t call me Nana.  
GG: It’s a little off-putting.  
  
EB: oh uh  
EB: okay!  
  
GG: How have you and Roxy been?  
GG: Have the lovebirds finally accepted the fate disposed upon them?  
  
EB: well  
EB: roxy has been running some cool wizards themed bar  
EB: which is really surprising  
  
GG: Oh?  
  
EB: okay  
EB: you try explaining having a wizard and cat themed bar with dungeons and LARPing nights.  
EB: along with it being like one of the those shady looking clubs on the outside  
EB: tell me if you think that would work.  
  
GG: Hypothetically?  
GG: It sounds like it would be a complete disaster.  
  
EB: yea but its not!  
EB: roxy says the place actually does really well.  
EB: mainly since apparently people who do that FLARP-ing or LARP-ing thing use it as an actual tavern.  
EB: roxy thinks its weird, but she likes the customers since they aren t jerks.  
EB: once when i went there, a troll broke a cup and literally wept at roxy s feet so that she doesn t get kicked out.  
EB: roxy of course just asked her to pay for the cup, and it was like, five bucks.  
EB: so she s doing pretty well.  
EB: why didn t you know how she was doing?  
EB: aren t you two like, best friends?  
  
GG: We are!  
GG: I just don’t talk to her much, we’re both working on our own businesses’ it seems.  
GG: Sometimes that’s just how life is.  
  
TC: JaNe  
TC: I dOnT wAnNa RuIn YoUr FeElS jAm WiTh JoHn  
TC: BuT iTs GeTtInG a LiTtLe BuSy AnD i MoThErFuCkInG nEeD yOuR hElP iN gEtTiNg AlL tHe OrDeRs ReAdY.  
  
GG: How many are there?  
  
TC: FiVe So FaR  
TC: bUt OnE wAnTs A cArRoT cAkE, tHe OtHeR wAnTs FoUr DiFfErEnT tYpEs Of CoOkIeS iN eAcH bAg.  
TC: ItS jUsT a LoT oF dEmAnDs MoThErFuCkEr  
TC: SlIgHtLy OvErWhElMiN mE  
TC: aNd I dOnT wAnNa HuRt ThE wAlL aGaIn  
TC: PoOr WaLl-BrO.

EB: gamzee   
EB: the wall doesn t have feelings  
  
TC: DoNt mEaN iTs RiGhT tO tReAt HiM tHaT wAy.   
TC: hoNk!:O(  
  
GG: Well John, It was wonderful talking to you, and I’m glad you stopped by, but duty calls!   
GG: Talk to you later!

* * *

Jane stood up, a tiny bow of her head to John. Taking the plates that were there before him. It seems he was subconsciously eating the cookies while they talked. Since a good three or four were now gone from the plate. Jane moved to get out of the booth, her dress drifting with her movements. Gamzee stepped out the way for her, and almost made a gentleman move with a rolling of his wrist and a slight bow of his head. Yet he ended up poking Jane’s hip, which made her yelp, and him let out multiple apologetic honks. It was an almost comedic pairing those two. Jane went back into the back room, while Gamzee continued to talk to customers.   
  
John brought himself to his feet, stepping out of the booth and heading to leave. Giving Gamzee a small wave as he left, which Gamzee responded to with a simple Honk. God that troll was weird. Almost unsettling. Yet John wouldn’t dwell too much on his thoughts on the clown troll. Instead starting back to his car, passing by the windows of the cafe once more. Peeking in one last time, he would see Jane and Gamzee talking to the customers. Jane seemed pretty happy, a bright smile on her face. Despite the clown that loomed behind her with a relaxed expression.  
  
He relaxed his shoulders, he didn’t understand what about Gamzee made him so tense. Maybe it’s the thought that at any moment, if the clown is enraged he could wipe out everything and not even break a light sweat. His sharp blue eyes focused back on the sidewalk as he made his way to the car. Getting in the driver's seat, he laid back against the plush of the seat. The faint scent of generic dollar store pine trees filling his nose. He took a deep breath of the faded scent, and sighed slowly. Eyes shut for a brief moment as he started his car. He knew of two trolls he hasn’t seen in a while who he wouldn’t mind paying a visit. Starting his car, he pulled out of the parking spot and began on his way. Besides, he was feeling socially starved today. So they shouldn’t mind if he drops in unannounced.   



	2. Greeting Ghosters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John left Jane's Bakery and now feeling a touch social, decides to visit a few other friends at their place of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is a Fan writing of just an alternate timeline after the ending of Homestuck itself. Not taking account the Epilogues or ' Beyond Canon '. This is completely for fun and if it seems off canon, my apologies.  
> Please feel free to comment your opinions, critique the story, and tell me what you think could improve my writing! If the characters tend to feel off, please tell me.

  
Driving for about thirty minutes to the other side of town, he found himself in front of a large building. A museum of grand stature. Turns out Alternia had a lot of archaeological discoveries that amazed humans. Seeing as to how different the creatures and normal animals on Alternia are compared to what humans are used to. The trolls tasked with running the large museum almost didn’t surprise him. Heading up the unnecessary amount of steps, he entered the large building. Tall Pillars lined down a large chasm of a lobby. A young troll woman stood with a bright smile on her lips from the sight of the human. Cheerily welcoming him to the exhibit. A large Museum, line with many skeletons, tapestries, and records. Passing a rather large skeleton held up by wires of what he figure was a Chimera of sorts, he noticed the trolls he was looking for.   
  
Standing at a pedestal, holding a tablet near her waist as she typed in a few things, was Aradia. Long hair remained untamed, and that unsettling smile still on her lips. Bright red wings fluttering just a little as Sollux spoke to her. Sollux himself was slouching. He had a much more relaxed look to him, one that would make you think ‘ Yea this guy still lives with his lusus and can’t talk to women.’ Yet here he was, arms hung around Aradia’s shoulder as he seemed to be explaining the tablet’s purpose to Aradia. Who was simply enthralled by the piece of machinery. Sollux’s gaze met the starring human, and he gave a rather unsure wave.  


* * *

TA: well look who fiinally deciided two 2how hii2 face around here! TA: jegu2 iit2 about tiime you left that damned re2piiteblock of your2.  
  
AA: yea    
AA: its wonderful to see you out and about    
AA: though i am already well aware this would've happened eventually   
AA: its wonderful to see you either way    
AA: what do you think of the exhibit   
AA: do you like it  
  
EB: oh yea!    
EB: i think its super cool!   
EB: where did you guys get this stuff anyways?   
EB: do people donate it?   
EB: or do you guys do some weird timeline hopping stuff to get it?  
  
TA: well jegu2 egbert,   
TA: dont giive u2 all of the crediit.    
TA: we get a lot of donatiion2, mo2t we put iin the underground grave layer2.    
TA: we don't do thii2 tiimeliine hoppiing 2hiit you're talkiing about.  
  
AA: yea    
AA: almost everything we ve gotten is from other trolls discoveries and i am adoring some of these findings   
AA: take for example the chimera lusus before you    
AA: this skeleton is thousands of sweeps old    
AA: its huge, and from the scratches upon the bones    
AA: the fur that was still attached seemed heavily scorched and almost slashed apart with a knife or blade of some kind   
AA: we have found this blood color of chimera had died off long ago from a genetic creation of the empress   
AA: which is a shame from how beautiful the blood color appeared to be   
AA: i believe the beast died from some grand battle    
AA: its truly amazing what the history of others deaths can tell us  


* * *

Aradia was enthused with the large skeleton and its many parts. That’s what her tablet was projecting. A large 3D model of the Chimera’s presumed look, and god if it’s skull had a face… John could feel shivers trace up his spine. It was nice to see the trolls enjoying their jobs. Seeing as Aradia was just ecstatic to be in the presence of such a large find. It seemed Sollux wasn’t as amazed by the large beast, more focused on the burgundy blood who stood before him. John recalled that these two were hesitant to come to Earth C. He can’t remember the exact reasons, as thinking back to the entire game gave him a blur of misery, adrenaline, and happiness all in an unholy fusion.  


* * *

  
  


EB: sollux, hows earth technology working out for you?   
EB: since you once called us ‘ plebians in all that is technological’.  
  
TA: oh my 2tatement 2tiill 2tand2 egbert.   
TA: you're not gettiing me two revoke that.    
TA: good try though.    
TA: earth technology ii2 far weaker than anythiing on alterniia.   
TA: 2iince we were ba2iically the mo2t awe2ome planet two exii2t.    
TA: but ii do thiink the earth2 only good technologiical advancement would be the viirtual realiity you guy2 have.   
  
AA: oh look at that mister grumpy finally compliments earth on something  


* * *

Aradia teased, looking up at the goldblood with a rather large smile on her lips. She had on a burgundy skirt that spun around just as quickly as she did to look up at the goldblood. She had a brightness in her eyes that was of many things. Acceptance, Love, Care, many things all wrapped together in Iris’ strictly focused on Sollux for a moment. Before hearing John clear his throat. The two turn back to him and awkwardly rub their necks. Almost in unison for a moment before Aradia turned back to the large skeleton and Sollux cleared his own throat. It was almost a faint buzzing sound that came from the goldblood as he stood there, shifting on his feet   


* * *

AA: ahem   
AA: gotta be professional   
AA: is there any particular reason you came here john  
  
TA: yea, why are you here.    
TA: 2iince we all know you diidn't come here two admiire alterniia'2 amaziing collectiion of dead thiing2.  
  
EB: oh!    
EB: right!    
EB: i was wondering if either of you had seen terezi?   
EB: she kinda blocked me on her phone.   
EB: and when i call her office it just sends me to some pizza shop.  
  
AA: hah    
AA: she pulled that one on gamzee too   
AA: it was hilarious  
  
TA: heh, cla22iic tz.    
TA: turniing down guy2 wiith the 2tupiid piizza 2hop number.  
  
AA: didnt you get turned down by her aswell?  
  
TA: ahem. what wa2 that about you wantiing me two fiix your hu2ktop agaiin?  
  
AA: hahahahaha-   
AA: okay okay    
AA: you made your point you don't need to try and lift me up in front of patrons  
  
TA: that2 what ii thought.   
TA: 2he2 probably at her job iin her law fiirm dude.    
TA: why are you wonderiing? tryiing two 2mooch up on tz?    


* * *

Sollux teased, his eyes did glow for a moment and Aradia did look a little panicked before she had jabbed him in the stomach. So Sollux would've lifted her up it would appear. Sollux’s question did seem to strike something up in John. A flush of embarrassment that crossed his face. Not to say he hadn’t thought about it once or twice, he just didn’t appreciate being called out. Folding his arms and rolling his eyes as he tried to ignore his own obvious embarrassment.   


* * *

EB: well actually i was gonna ask her if we could hang out.   
EB: thank you very much.  
  
TA: yea,    
TA: ‘ hang out’, 2ure.   
TA: plea2e be 2ure two tell me how thii2 attempt work2 out for you.   
TA: tz ha2 been hella bu2y lately wiith her job.  
  
AA: well of course    
AA: being an exquisite lawyer is no easy task   
AA: i wish you the best of luck john    
AA: it seems like you'll need it for this endeavor  
  
EB: awww   
EB: thanks aradia!    
EB: thats actually really sweet to hear from you!   
AA: but do know, if some fatal accident happens where you anger terezi to such an extreme   
AA: ill probably take your body for dissection.   
AA: :)  
  
EB: i suddenly feel very unsafe.   
EB: but uh, thanks?   
EB: anyway, im gonna go over to city hall.   
EB: i ve got a date with…   
EB: well i was going to say justice but last i checked i have not committed any crimes so i should be in the clear.  
  
TA: okay, later john.  
  
AA: hope to see you again soon   


* * *

John’s spine was riddled with shivers from Aradia’s good bye. It was rather disconcerting on how calm she was when she spoke. Along with the smile that seemingly never left her face the entire time. John turned and headed on his way out. Looking back just to see Sollux and Aradia going back to looking at the Tablet. Her eyes focused on the screen, while Sollux gently tapped the screen and explained to her the different modes of what it could do. John was at least a little glad those two seemed to be content with each other.  
  
John headed back past the young troll who was much too excited at seeing him leave. Waving her hand furiously as though she was sure she’d never see him again. It’s making him realize how unnerved he’s been getting lately. He didn’t really understand it, and yet it was slightly nipping at him. At the far edges of his mind, it gave him an odd feeling. A churning in his stomach, it almost made him want to vomit. Yet he continued walking, back down the steps and towards his car. Maybe it’s good he’s been getting out if he’s getting so uncomfortable just from other people. He needed to socialize, but seeing his friends doing something so interesting compared to what he does. It stirred a quaint feeling within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment your opinions, critique the story, and tell me what you think could improve my writing! If the characters tend to feel off, please tell me!  
> I'm always happy to know what others think of my writing and any response is chill with me bro!


	3. Into the Dragon's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is a Fan writing of just an alternate timeline after the ending of Homestuck itself. Not taking account the Epilogues or ' Beyond Canon '. This is completely for fun and if it seems off canon, my apologies.  
> Please feel free to comment your opinions, critique the story, and tell me what you think could improve my writing! If the characters tend to feel off, please tell me.

He got in the car and looked at the building with a small smile, it’s good to know a few of his friends are doing well. Even if it was an odd profession to him. They just came back and suddenly got the funds to make such a large building theirs? Maybe it was some weird Magic of just being gods. Speaking of friends doing well, this brought him to his next thought. Why in the ever blazing fuck does the Law firm seem to be the farthest place possible? The building displayed on his GPS looked rather nice though. As he would’ve expected for Terezi. He would’ve asked Sollux to send him the way to get there, but he didn’t in fear of getting some weird link that causes his phone to explode or his entire search history to be displayed for the world to see. So he began on his journey once more. 

Soon John had arrived at the notable law firm-esk building, it looked neat. All the planted bushes in front of it are well-trimmed, even with circles of rocks around them. A story step-way that almost tempted John to hop on each Stone on the path up to cold marbled steps. He instead, like the proper adult, waltzed up to the large building. It’s dark bricks and tinted windows stood in a pristine and fresh manner. The heavily tinted windows reflected the grassy surroundings around it. Large trees reflected in the darkness, the human headed up the steps with a tiny hum. Opening the door, he was greeted by a sharp scent of Spearmint. A multitude of secretaries sat behind a large curved desk. Trolls and humans alike, all either on the phone or fixated on the computer before them. One waving John over with a small chirpy smile on his lips. He stood up and gave the human a polite bow, greeting him.  
  


* * *

  
EP: Welcome to Lemonsnout Law Firm, How may I assist you today?  
  
 **EB:** thats what terezi named this place? **  
EB:** seriously even for her i expected something a bit more serious. **  
** **EB:** whats with that look?  
  
 **EP:** Sir are you here for an actual reason other than to mock our most wonderful name?  
  
 **EB:** uh, yea im here to see terezi?  
 **EB:** terezi pyrope i mean.  
  
 **EP** : Well, Do you have an appointment? 

**EB:** i mean, no…  
 **  
EP:** Did you commit a crime worse than gog itself?

 **EB:** what? no! **  
** **EB:** do i look like the kind of guy that would do that?  
  
 **EP:** A little bit.  
  
 **EB:**... **  
****EB:** seriously.  
  
 **EP:** A disgruntled man who walks in here, takes a moment to compose himself outside of the building, and asks for the best Lawyer? **  
EP:** You do seem like the type.  
 **  
EB:** well no, i didnt commit a crime, shes my friend. **  
EB:** so if i can, can i see her? **  
  
EP:** I don’t know if Miss Pyrope is in the building at this moment. I can check for you though. **  
  
EB:** checking is better than nothing I guess.  
  


* * *

  
John watched the employee sit back down and begin typing and clicking away. He could hear the distant clicking of heels on tile, and each inhale was just striking him with the intense scent of spearmint. It appeared that someone really enjoyed such intense scents, it seemed to trail down and grinded against his throat. Making him have the faint sense of him inhaling the cold winter air. He noticed how dark the place was, but it seemed that the workers didn’t mind. Since the troll workers were working rather well, and the human workers just seemed used to it. Terezi was catering to her troll workers so they didn’t feel uncomfortable or tired in the sunlight. It made John smile just a little, it’s good she’s taking care of her workers.  
The Employee stood up after a moment, a rather pleasant smile on their face. Stepping out from behind the receptionist desk. They had a teal vest, with a single Olive ribbon around their neck. So that’s how Terezi helps identify her troll workers? John stared at the ribbon for a moment, but his gaze must’ve caught the worker off guard. It made the worker tense up for a moment. An old Alternian habit. It may have been the deep blue of John’s jacket, or his semi-intimidating posture of looming down at the employee, but for a second the Employee seemed to shake. The same Employee who basically hinted at John being crazy. How peculiar.  
  


* * *

 **  
EP:** Well my good sir, it seems you are in luck. **  
EP:** Miss Pyrope is here, and she’d be enthralled to meet you. **  
  
EB:** alright **  
EB:** thank you for almost everything **  
EB:** im not gonna thank you for saying im crazy or something **  
  
EP:** Understood sir. **  
EP:** Follow me.  
  


* * *

The Employee gave a small nod of their head, it was rather subtle, almost unnoticeable. Turning in a smooth and almost robotic movement, they began to walk. John followed along behind them, occasionally giving waves to a few office workers as they passed by them. There was a good amount of chatter, whether it was in the halls or the break room, there was always a faint conversation lingering in the air. Cutting through the dim hallways and around other trolls carrying papers and humans having to hold down other humans as they flipped the fuck out on the workers. John didn’t pay much attention ot that scene of course, less he wanted to lose track of the troll leading him.  
  
Finally, they arrived at a sophisticated door. It looked like an older one you’d see in movies. With the numbers ‘ 612’ at the top of the door in a rather soft gold-colored font. Under it, in the middle of the very blurry glass rested her name, ‘ Terezi Pyrope, Head Attorney of Lemonsnout Law firm ’ written in a bright swirling red with white underlying it. It made John smile just a bit as the dark handle of the door was turned and the Employee moved aside for John to enter.  
When he did, he was greeted by the more refreshing scent of crisp apple cinnamon. It made him smile and inhale sharply. The sudden shift of cold spearmint to warm apple cinnamon made John nearly melt. His eyes shut for a moment, before opening back up to see the woman he came to see. Sitting behind a desk in a rather casual manner, her cheek resting on the back of her palm, right against her knuckles. Her dark lips pursed with her fangs just poking out of her mouth. Bright red glasses hiding even Brighter eyes. Those eyes were like swirling flames, feisty and flared up. Her body straightened as she looked the human over, or smelled him at least. Her nose twitching as a sharp-toothed grin graced her thin face. She stood up, putting her hands down on the desk as she began to snicker.

* * *

  
 **GC:** W3LL, W3LL, W3LL,   
**GC:** JOHN 3GB3RT *FIN4LLY* GR4C3S US W1TH H1S PR3SC3NC3   
**GC:** PL34S3 DO T4K3 4 S34T, 1M H4PPY TO SM3LL YOUR F4C3 4G41N,   
**GC:** 3V3N 1F 1T SM3LLS L1K3 SH4V1NG CR34M 4ND COOK13S?  
  
 **EB:** well thank you terezi   
**EB** : ill take you up on that offer to sit   
**EB:** my feet hurt  
  
 **GC:** Y34, Y34   
**GC:** S1T YOUR 4SS DOWN, 4ND T3LL M3 WHY YOU’R3 H3R3 3GB3RT  
  


* * *

John sat down from the woman’s motion of her hand. Her voice was still a touch raspy, but it had softened out since the last time he met with her. He sat in the dark chair, squinting to look at the troll. He noticed something about trolls. Their eyes glowed in the dark, it seemed. Every troll’s dark yellow Iris’ lit up the dark. Yet he finally took a mental note of it as he looked at Terezi’s eyes behind the glasses. They were a dull glow,almost non existent. Though John did pickup on the faint red shine that came from behind her glasses. She rested her head on her now folded hands. Elbows on the desk as the sharp grin never left her dark lips.

* * *

**EB:** is it really that hard to believe i wanted to see my friends?  
 **EB:** cant i just be a good friend terezi?  
  
 **GC:** OH DON’T BULLSH1T M3 3GB3RT, 1 KNOW D4M1N W3LL YOU D1DNT COM3 H3R3 JUST TO G4WK 4T M3 4ND PULL TH3 FR13NDSH1P C4RD.  
  
 **EB:** well here i am  
 **EB:** arent i?  
 **EB:** or is this another one of those weird dream things?  
  
 **GC:** GOG D4MN1T JOHN,  
 **GC** : SOM3T1M3S 1 C4NT T3LL 1F YOU’R3 FUCK1NG W1TH M3 OR NOT 4ND 1 H4T3 TH4T.  
 **GC:** YOU SM3LL SMUG.  
 **GC:** G3T TH4T GR1N OFF YOUR F4C3 JOHN.  
  
 **EB:** heheheh  
 **EB:** c’mooon  
 **EB** : you cant blame the trickster for trying!~  
  
 **GC:** JOHN  
 **GC:** PL34S3 SHUT UP.  
 **GC:** PL34S3 FOR TH3 LOV3 OF GOG,  
 **GC:** YOUR3 SMUGN3SS HURTS MY 34RS.  
 **GC:** GOG 1 H4V3 H4LF 4 TH1NKP4N TO FL1P 4 CO1N TO S33 1F 1 C4N SM4CK TH4T GR1N OFF YOUR F4C3,  
 **GC:** 4NYW4YS, WH4T H4S BROUGHT YOU H3R3 3GB3RT?  
 **  
** **EB:** just catching up with my friends!  
 **EB** : i mean, it has been a few years since we’ve all hung out  
 **EB:** what was that last time, christmas at karkats?  
 **EB:** that was a disaster.  
 **EB:** you were there, right?  
  
 **GC:** J33Z 3GGH34D, DON’T YOU R3C4LL 4NYTH1NG?  
 **GC:** Y3S 1 W4S TH3R3, 1 W4S TH3R3 H3LP1NG G4MZ33 NOT LOS3 H1S SH1T ON COOL K1D.  
 **GC:** B3S1D3S, 1 SP3NT 4N 3NT1R3 HOUR L1ST31N1NG TO YOU B4BBL3 ON 4BOUT HOW TH3 3CONOMY OF SOM3 S4L4M4ND3RS W4S, 4ND HOW 1NFL4T1ON K3PT FLUCTU4T1NG B3C4US3 OF TH1S ON3 S4L4M4ND3R.  
  
 **EB:** hey! that was very important to me!  
 **EB:** >:B  
 **EB:** wait, so you still call dave cool kid?  
 **EB:** wouldnt he be sick of that by now?  
  
 **GC:** SURPR1SNGLY, NO?  
 **GC:** 1 THOUGHT H3’D B3 S1CK OF 1T 4SW3LL, THOUGHT 1’D F1N4LLY BR34K DOWN COOL K1D! BUT NO, H3 S41D SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT ‘ BL4H BL4H BL4H NOST4LG1C 1RONY’ OR SOM3TH1NG?  
 **GC:** 1TS H4RD TO T4LK TO COOL K1D WH3N H3 GO3S ON THOS3 LONG R4MBL3S. 1 DON’T KNOW HOW K4RKL3S DO3S 1T.  
 **GC:** 1 GU3SS 4 R4NT3R C4N H4NDL3 4 R4MBL3R.  
  
 **EB** : it would make sense  
 **EB:** but i dont know if karkat would be able to handle dave?  
 **EB:** from what i remember dave and karkat got along but in a weird way? Like, they hung out alot, they talked alot, even if karkat was a dick?  
  
 **GC:** 1 B3L13V3 1TS WH4T ON3 C4LLS ‘4 R3L4T1ONSH1P’.  
 **GC:** S3R1OUSLY 1 KN3W HUM4NS H4D W31RD QU4DR4NTS 4ND SH1T, BUT S3R1OUSLY 3GB3RT? YOU COULDN’T F1GUR3 TH4T OUT 4T TH3 P4RTY?  
 **GC:** TH3 F4CT K4RK4T COULDN’T R34LLY P1CK 4 S1D3 B3TW33N D4V3 4ND G4MZ33?   
**GC:** HOW D4V3 1NST4NTLY W3NT TO K4RK4T 4ND K4N4Y4 FOR COMFORT?  
 **GC:** TH3 F4CT K4RK4T L1T3R4LLY K1SS3D D4V3S CH33K UND3R TH3 M1STL3TO3?  
 **GC:** 1 KNOW YOU C4N B3 4N 1D1OT WHO DO3SN’T OBS3RV3 SH1T BUT S3R1OUSLY?  
  
 **EB:** wait, so if he and dave are a thing, what about you?  
 **EB:** didnt he have something for you? I think?  
 **EB:** you two always had a weird tension when you were alone.  
 **EB:** from what kanaya told me  
 **EB:** and rose  
 **EB:** and dave  
  
 **GC:** M3 4ND K4RKL3S COMPL3X R3L4T1ONSH1P 1S NON3 OF YOUR CONC3RN.   
**GC:** TH4T 1S FOR M3 4ND H1M, 4ND 1’M ONLY S4Y1NG TH1S C4US3 H3 DO3SN’T L1K3 1T WH3N 1 T4LK TO OTH3RS 4BOUT… TH4T STUFF.  
 **GC:** 1T S33MS TH3 MUT4NT 4CTU4LLY 3NJOYS H1S PR1V4CY!  
 **GC:** H3H3H3H3H3H3H  
 **GC:** BUT ODD R3L4T1ONSH1PS 1N TH3 P4ST.  
 **GC:** WH4T H4S YOUR JOURN3Y OF R3L4T1ONSH1PS B33N L1K3 JOHN?  
 **GC:** D1D 4NYTH1NG 3V3R H4PP3N W1TH YOU 4ND ROXY?  
 **GC:** J4N3 S41D YOU TWO W3R3 ‘ LOV3B1RDS’,  
 **GC:** THOUGH 1 F1ND TH3 M3T4PHOR OF TWO F34TH3R B34STS TO B3 1N HUM4N LOV3 4 B1T PUZZL1NG, 1 TH1NK 1 GOT 1T.  
  
 **EB:** aren’t you a lawyer or something?  
 **EB** : terezi i think by now you should know basic human words like bird.  
 **  
GC:** Y3S 1 UND34ST4ND TH3 WORD, BUT 1’M US3D TO 4LT3RN14N L4NGU4G3 JOHN. **  
GC:** 1 M34N, YOU TRY COM1NG TO 4N 3NT1R3 N3W PL4N3T, H4V1NG TO 4D4PT TO TH3 SM3LLS, TH3 S1GHTS, TH3 NO1S3S, TH3 F4CT MOST TROLLS 4R3 1N 4 TH1NG C4LL3D TH3R4PY. **  
GC:** 1 F33L L1K3 HUM4NS 4R3 TRY1NG 4 B1T TOO H4RD TO M4K3 TROLLS… HUM4N. **  
GC:** YOU H4V3 SO M4NY L4WS FOR D34TH, 4ND F1GHTS. **  
GC:** TROLLS… W3 4R3N’T 4 V3RY N1C3 SP3C13S TO B3G1N W1TH, **  
GC:** W3’R3 4WFUL COMP4R3D TO YOU HUM4NS. **  
GC:** BUT W3 4R3N’T HUM4NS. **  
GC:** 1 DON’T TH1NK HUM4NS H4V3 F1GUR3D TH4T OUT THOUGH. **  
GC:** 1TS 4LMOST 4NNOY1NG TO B3 C4LL3D TH3 B3ST L4WY3R ‘ 1N TH3 TROLL R34LM’ **  
GC:** DON’T G3T M3 WRONG! 1 4BSOLUT3LY 4DOR3 B31NG TH3 B3ST L4WY3R! **  
GC:** > : ] **  
GC:** 1 JUST… **  
GC:** TROLLS M4Y NOT 4CT L1K3 HUM4NS, BUT W3’R3 ST1LL 3QU4L TO YOU. **  
** **GC:** TH1S ODD S3GR3G4T1ON OF SP3C13S JUST DO3SN’T S1T W3LL W1TH M3.  
 **  
EB:** oh terezi… **  
EB:** i didn t know it was like that **  
EB:** im used to how the salamanders are **  
EB:** they re all adorable! and nice! **  
EB:** they don t have as many issues as humans. **  
****EB:** i don t know how i could help you terezi…  
  


* * *

There’s a look on her face, one of hurt. Even in the darkness of the room John could see it. She stared down at her desk, or at least John thought she was. Her head hung low, dark hair slightly covering her face. Bright yet dull eyes looking at the polished desk. Her nails softly scratching into the covering of it as she turned her head to look at John. Her thin face was like that of a sad puppy. Teal tears in her eyes, they seemed a bit heavier than normal tears. As they streamed down her face John figured it out. Blood. Blood was mixed into the trolls tears. Terezi sniffled and began to wipe her face. Giving a half-hearted laugh.

* * *

 **  
** **GC:** SORRY.  
 **GC:** TH1S K1ND OF TH1NG M4K3S M3 UPS3T.  
 **GC:** 1’V3 H4D TROLLS COM3 1N, SOBB1NG TO M3 4BOUT D1SCR1M1N4T1ON 4G41NST TH3M FROM HUM4NS.   
**GC:** ON3 C4S3, TWO TROLLS C4M3 TO M3. TH31R C4S3 W4S TH4T 4 HUM4N H4D T4K3N TH31R GRUB FROM TH3M, 4 BURGUNDY, 4ND CRUSH3D 1T W1TH TH31R B4R3 H4NDS.  
 **  
** **EB:** oh my god…  
  
 **GC:** W3 WON TH3 C4S3 W1TH FLY1NG COLORS.  
 **GC:** W3 H4D V1D3O SURV31L4NC3, TH3 HUM4NS FORGOT TO W4SH TH31R CLOTH3S.  
 **GC:** TROLL BLOOD 1S 4 L1TTL3 H4RD3R TO W4SH OUT W1THOUT TH3 PROP3R D3T3RG3NT.   
**GC:** BUT 1 F3LT L1K3 TH4T SORT OF C4S3 SHOULDN’T H4PP3N.  
 **GC:** CURR3NLTY TH3R3’S 4 B1LL TH4T’S GO1NG TO B3 S33N.  
 **GC:** ON3 TH4T SHOULD H3LP TROLLS 4ND HUM4NS B3 S33N ON 4 MOR3 3QU4L SC4L3.  
  
 **EB:** well thats good! right?  
 **EB:** if it goes through you re gonna be a step closer to your goal!  
 **EB:** isn’t that good terezi?  
  
 **GC:** JOHN, 1T’S NOT GO1NG TO COMPL3T3LY 3R4S3 D1SCR1M1NT4T1ON 1F W3 G3T 4 F3W B1LLS P4SS3D. **  
GC:** W3 JUST H4V3 TO K33P GO1NG. **  
GC:** TH4TS WH4T 1 TH1NK. **  
GC:** HUM4NS W1LL GROW MOR3 4CCUSTOM TO US 1F TH3Y’R3 4ROUND US LONG3R TH4N JUST 4 F3W Y34RS. **  
GC:** B3S1D3S, SOM3 TROLLS L1V3 FOR THOUS4NDS OF Y34RS. **  
GC:** SO 1 DOUBT TH4T M4NY OF US 4R3 GO1NG 4NYWH3R3. **  
GC:** H3H… **  
** **GC:** DON’T G1V3 M3 TH4T LOOK JOHN.

* * *

Terezi sat up, fixing her glasses as she watched the human get up from his side of the desk. His face was covered by the dark shadow of the blinds. He made his way over to her, and kneeled down. Terezi smelled at John. His blue figure kneeled on the ground. Face now revealed to her. Glasses slumped just a little on his nose. Dark hair a bit ruffled up, and soft blue eyes looking at the troll. Tears running down his face as he smiled softly. He embraced the troll. Arms linking around her torso and gently squeezing her as she sat in her chair. Terezi was tense for a moment, her eyes seemed to light up with confusion. Affection? Humans gave affection at such a time? They were just talking. Yet the warmth of the human, the fact he was crying and actually holding the troll. It made her soften only a little. Her arms hesitantly raising up and locking around his torso as she stood up. Soft sniffles coming from John only restarted Terezi’s tears.  
She dug her nails into his jacket and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. The Two now stood in a tight embrace. John’s hand moving up to cradle the back of Terezi’s head as she softly cried into his shoulder. At times shaking her head as she sputtered out soft mumbles. John rested his head on top of hers as he rubbed small circles into her back. A soft ‘ Shhh… ‘ coming from him as he held the troll. Then finally, something actually audible came from her.

* * *

  
 **GC:** 1 M1SS K4RKL3S.  
 **GC:** 1 M1SS COOL K1D.  
 **GC:** 1 M1SS 4LL OF YOU.  
 **GC:** … WHY C4N’T W3 B3 4ROUND 34CH OTH3R MOR3?  
  
 **EB:** because we have lives terezi **  
EB:** we can always try to schedule things like karkat s party **  
EB** : i know it doesn t feel good to not be around your friends **  
EB:** i hate not being around you guys all the time! **  
EB:** c mon terezi **  
EB:** it s okay… **  
EB:** it s all gonna be alright **  
** **EB:** i promise  
  
 **GC:** 4N 4GB3RT PROM1S3? **  
GC:** H3H… **  
** **GC:** YOU B3TT3R NOT BR34K 1T JOHN.  
 **  
EB:** heh… **  
EB:** i promise terezi **  
** **EB:** its all gonna be alright.  
  


* * *

His own words seemed to comfort Terezi, her soft crying seeming to let up for a bit. Yet he didn’t seem to believe them. John pursed his lips for a moment as he continued to comfort Terezi. Schedule things? They never had to schedule things before. They just happened. They would ask each other if they were doing anything and boom! Something would always come from the encounter or pesterchum messages. Now as adults they don’t do that. They Schedule meetings, leave at a certain time, and just reflect on the time as either good or bad. John started to lose his train of thought before he snapped back to reality. Terezi pulled away from his arms, her hands now holding his. She looked up at John and gave a meek smile. Ears raised just a little as she gave John a small nod of her head.

* * *

 **GC:** TH4NK YOU JOHN…   
**GC:** 1 4PPR3C14T3 1T MOR3 TH4N YOU COULD KNOW.  
  
 **EB:** anytime terezi!   
**EB:** you re my friend   
**EB:** im always here for my friends!  
  
 **GC:** YOU’R3 4 STR4NG3 HUM4N, 1T’S N1C3.   
  


* * *

Terezi smiled up at the human, her grey skin reflecting in the soft shimmers of light that streamed in through the blinds. She gave his hands a small squeeze before letting them go and perking up. An Employee knocking on her door and stepping into the room, holding a small tablet as he looked up to John and Terezi. Looking from John to Terezi, and then back to John for another moment.

* * *

 **GC:** Y3S?  
  
 **EP:** Sorry to interrupt you ma’am.   
**EP:** You have a woman waiting for you.  
  
 **GC:** 4H 4LR1GHT TH4NK YOU.  
  
 **EB:** im assuming that means i should leave?  
 **  
****GC:** S4DLY Y3S.   
**GC:** OH W41T! H3R3’S MY 4CTU4L PHON3 NUMB3R.  
  
 **EB:** are you sure it’s not the pizza shop?  
  
 **GC:** 1’M SUUUUR3!~   
**GC:** H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3   
**GC:** 4LR1GHT, NOW G3T OUT JOHN. 

* * *

Terezi chuckled, wiping her face as she looked at the human. John laughed a little and then started over to the door. Casting one last look over to Terezi and smiling. She smiled in return, dark lips revealing sharp teeth as she chuckled. Waving to the human as he left, he waved back and left the room. John followed the employee out to the main lobby. The Employee giving John a small nod, dark hair swooped over glowing eyes as they motioned to the door and returned behind the desk. John felt like he could’ve spent more time with Terezi, but the words had left a small impact on him. She missed Karkat. John pursed his lips for a moment before snapping his fingers, which seemed to confuse a few passing trolls. He’ll visit Karkat and Dave! He hasn’t talked to them since that party, so something interesting has to be happening with them, right?  
  
He felt like this socializing idea was actually good. So far, he’s caught up with Jane and Gamzee, talked to Aradia and Sollux, and finally got to say ‘ Hi ‘ to Terezi! He beamed a bright bucktooth smile as he started his car. Taking out his phone and messaging Karkat. His smile was wide on his face as he walked out into the sunlight. Squinting for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the sudden burst of light.

* * *

 **EB:** hey karkat! mind if i come over for a bit?  
 **  
** **CG:** OH MY GOG,  
 **CG:** JOHN FUCKING EGBERT,  
 **CG** : HE FINALLY MESSAGES ME AFTER LITERAL FUCKING MONTHS,  
 **CG** : YOU SERIOUSLY WANNA COME TO MY HIVE ON A FUCKING WHIM?  
 **CG:** THIS PLACE CURRENTLY LOOKS LIKE A HELLHOLE, AND I’M MAKING DAVE CLEAN IT.  
 **CG:** SINCE HE’S THE ONE WHO LEAVES HIS STUPID FUCKING APPLEJUICE LITTERED EVERYWHERE LIKE SOME GODDAMN TRASH-BEAST  
 **CG:** JOHN I REALLY DON’T THINK I WANT YOU TO SEE THIS HELLHOLE OF A HIVE AT THE MOMENT.  
  
 **EB:** aw come on karkat! **  
** **EB:** i’m not scared of a little trash  
  
 **CG:** JOHN **  
** **CG:** THIS ISN’T A LITTLE TRASH  
 **CG:** THIS A MOUNTAIN OF UTTER GARBAGE THAT SOMEHOW HAS YET TO INCLUDE ME IN IT.  
 **CG** : IT IS SO FUCKING LARGE THAT YOU COULD CLIMB TO THE TOP OF IT AND SEE ALTERNIA IN THE DISTANCE  
 **CG:** THAT’S HOW FUCKING MASSIVE THIS WASTE-PILE IS.  
 **CG:** ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN HANDLE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?  
  
 **EB:** yeees karkat, i can handle that  
 **  
CG:** THEN FINE **  
CG:** YOU CAN COME OVER. **  
CG:** JUST TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF WHEN YOU COME IN. **  
** **CG:** I DON’T NEED MORE FUCKING TRASH IN THIS HIVE BESIDES DAVE’S OLD SHITTY POLAROID PICTURES.  
  
 **EB:** will do!

* * *

John gave a small laugh from Karkat’s hyperbole. He knew Karkat had a tendency to ramble on and on when he was angry. So it seemed like Dave just left out some trash. So now Karkat was a bit more than a little angry with Dave. They live together? John actually found that to be fitting for Karkat and Dave. It was like an intense feeling from the entire galaxy, these two were always going to be friends. It was nice to be catching up with friends. John was heavily enjoying it, especially since now he didn’t have to speak in salamander.   
  
John got to his car getting in, set his phone in his front pocket. Laying back against the seat for a moment, he let out a tiny sigh. Eyes bright as he looked at the building he had just left. It stood tall, taking in its tall looming figure. He liked talking to Terezi, it reminded him of how the world actually is. It’s not as happy as he would think. It’s very cold, very harsh. Reality is never what fiction and salamanders make it out to be. He began to drive away from the building, now having to remember his way to Karkat and Dave’s Apartment. This was surely going to be a shit show of yelling and sick beats.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment your opinions, critique the story, and tell me what you think could improve my writing! If the characters tend to feel off, please tell me!  
> I'm always happy to know what others think of my writing and any response is chill with me bro!


	4. Car Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets stuck in traffic so he has a little chat with Karkat

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]  


CG: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST YOU ARE TAKING YOUR SWEET TIME HUH EGBERT?  
CG: YOU KNOW AS MUCH AS I FUCKING ADORE CLEANING, I DO WANT THIS SUPPOSED COMPANY TO SHOW UP AT SOME POINT.  
CG: SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE THIS METAPHORICALLY SHIT STORM GETS ANY WORSE. LESS YOU WANT DAVE TO START THROWING SOME SICK BEATS OVER MY CURSES ON YOUR NAME.  
EB: woah karkat calm down!  
EB: im caught in traffic at the moment  
EB: from what my phone is saying there was a crash that just happened so im gonna be a while.  
CG: OH GREAT  
CG: SOMEONE DECIDED TO GET RAN INTO?  
EB: karkat people dont want to get in a car crash  
CG: FROM THE MOVIE DAVE AND I WATCHED LAST NIGHT IT DISPLAYED THE OPPOSITE. THAT FUCKER WANTED TO CRASH HIS CAR.  
CG: YOU HUMANS CAN'T HANDLE JACK SHIT IT WOULD APPEAR.  
CG: YOU INSTANTLY TURN INTO ' OH BECAUSE I FUCKED UP I CAN'T LIVE NOW '  
CG: ITS FUCKING RIDCULOUS.  
EB: woah hey karkat  
EB: thats a little insensitive dont you think?  
EB: not all humans are trolls  
CG: OH NO JOHN I'M WELL AWARE OF THIS SHIT,  
CG: BUT HERE IS THE START OF MY REBUTTLE TO YOUR CLAIM ' NOT ALL HUMANS ARE TROLLS ', NOT ALL TROLLS ARE HUMANS.  
CG: I'M WELL AWARE OF YOU HUMANS BEING SO DIFFERENT THAN TROLLS  
CG: BUT IT WOULD APPEAR YOU IGNORANT MEAT BAGS ALSO LIKE TO ENFORCE A RULING OF ' WE ARE BETTER THAN YOU ' ONTO TROLLS.  
CG: WHICH IS REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING YOU KNOW.  
CG: ALMOST EVERY HUMAN I TALKED TO ABOUT GAMZEE SAID THERAPY OR JAIL AND SINCE I'M NOT LOCKING HIM UP INTO A STUPID BUILDING IN PLACE OF A HUNGERTRUNK. I PICKED THERAPY.  
CG: IT WAS SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS THE FIRST FEW SESSIONS I TOOK HIM THERE, I HAD TO CONSTANTLY BE ON SHOOSH WATCH IN CASE HE COULDN'T FUCKING TALK AND WENT BATSHIT. THE HUMAN THERAPIST WAS ACTUALLY FUCKING DECENT THANK GOG, AND HE UNDERSTOOD.  
CG: IT WAS THE ONLY SAVING GRACE THAT HE STUCK THROUGH ALL OF THAT. I DOUBT MANY HUMANS WOULD BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE THINGS GAMZEE TALKS ABOUT.  
CG: HE SAYS A SHIT TON OF FUCKED UP SHIT WHEN HE REALLY GETS INTO TALKING WITH THE THERAPIST. IT WAS SO STRANGE TO HEAR MY MOIRAIL TALK ABOUT HIS LIFE WITHOUT HIS LUSUS AND HOW HE HAD THIS INTENSE URGE TO CULL ALL OF US.  
CG: YOU ALL ARE LUCKY THAT THE THERAPY ACTUALLY HELPED HIM, BUT NOT EVERY TROLL CAN JUST GO TO SOME DOCTOR AND TALK ABOUT THEIR EMOTIONAL ISSUES AND URGES TO COMMIT MASS GENOCIDE AND JUST HAVE IT BE DULLED BY PILLS.  
CG: WE ARE A DIFFERENT RACE, WITH DIFFERENT CUSTOMS AND THINGS WE ARE USED TO,  
CG: IT IS SUCH A FUCKING ANNOYANCE TO HAVE YOUR YAPPY SPECIES TELL US HOW TO LIVE OUR LIVES AS THOUGH WE ARE HUMANS.  
CG: DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT EGBERT?  
EB: yeah terezi was telling me about that  
EB: though not as much detail as you're telling me  
EB: not all humans are like that though  
EB: dave and our friends aren't like that!  
EB: jane was happy enough to take gamzee in and treats him as an equal, she knows about troll customs and she isn't trying to make him a human!  
EB: i think  
EB: maybe she is secretly and we just dont know  
EB: heh  
CG: I'LL GIVE YOU THAT JOHN, YOU AREN'T GOG AWFUL  
CG: JANE WAS A FUCKING SAVIOR IN TAKING GAMZEE IN TO HAVE SOME FORM OF A JOB. HE'S TOO UNSTABLE AROUND OTHERS AND THE JOBS WE HAD TRIED HE JUST COULDN'T HANDLE THE PRESSURE THAT CAME WITH DEALING WITH OTHERS AND A NEW ENVIRONMENT SO SUDDENLY.  
CG: JOHN PLEASE DON'T MAKE THIS A FUCKING JOKE. I UNDERSTAND YOU HAVE THAT IDIOTIC GIMMICK OF YOURS BUT THIS IS ACTUALLY FUCKING SERIOUS.  
CG: YOU AND THE HUMANS WE MET IN THE GAME WEREN'T AWFUL. INSENSITIVE TO US AT TIMES BUT NOT AWFUL.  
CG: UNLIKE THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING SPECIES WHO CAN'T HANDLE IT WHEN THEY ARE TOLD THEY ARE INFERIOR IN MANY ASPECTS OF LIFE  
CG: LIKE TECHNOLOGY WISE YOU GUYS ARE SWEEPS BEHIND  
CG: WAIT  
CG: YOU TALKED TO TEREZI?  
EB: oh uh, sorry for the joke karkat  
EB: yeah i talked to terezi  
EB: i went to her work and we had a rather pleasant conversation!  
EB: she mentioned that the way trolls are treated is really upsetting her, and i can understand why.  
EB: she talked about a case and she started to cry  
EB: she really cares about the others in her species  
EB: i'm glad she does  
CG: OF COURSE SHE CARES YOU MELLOW HEADED IDIOT  
CG: TEREZI WAS ONE OF THE MAIN TROLLS WHO FOUGHT FOR TROLLS TO BE SEEN AS EQUALS TO HUMANS  
EB: w-wait really?  
CG: OH MY GOG EGBERT I SWEAR I'M GOING TO CHOKE YOU WHEN YOU GET HERE.  
CG: YES SHE DID.  
CG: IF YOU GOT OFF YOUR ASS AND PAID ATTENTION TO THE WORLD AROUND YOU INSTEAD OF STAYING IN YOUR BUBBLE OF SALAMANDERS AND HAPPINESS YOU'D REALIZE THE WORLD IS KINDA BEING A BITCH TO TROLLS AT THE MOMENT.  
CG: AKA, YOUR FRIENDS.  
EB: sorry i just get so caught up in life  
EB: i mean, i knew there were a few bad things happening but nothing this severe.  
EB: what else is happening?  
CG: HMM LETS SEE.  
CG: MEDICINE IS GETTING BETTER FOR TROLLS AND HUMANS, THAT'S ONE GOOD THING.  
CG: OH RIGHT. CRIME RATE HAS GONE UP ALMOST FUCKING EVERYWHERE THANKS TO OUR SPECIES BEING UNABLE TO FUCKING COMPENSATE AND SO WE END UP FIGHTING LIKE TWO WRIGGLERS OVER A PIECE OF SQUABBLEBERRY.  
CG: AND TROLLS HAVING OUR SYSTEM THROW OFF ITS TRACKS SINCE ALMOST ALL HUMANS ARE MUTANTS TO US. THAT HAS BEEN A FUCKING MESS SINCE WE CAN'T MAKE A SYSTEM THAT WORKS FOR EITHER OF US.  
EB: well trolls kinda had an awful system  
EB: do you really want the caste system back?  
CG: NO YOU IGNORANT BLUE SOCK WEARING ASSHOLE!  
CG: IM A MUTANT IF WE BROUGHT BACK THE SYSTEM I'M GOOD AS DEAD ALONG WITH YOUR ENTIRE SPECIES.  
CG: HIGHBLOODS WANT TO BRING IT BACK, SINCE BEING DETHRONED OF MONEY AND POWER IS SOMETHING THEY HADN'T PLANNED FOR. THOUGH I DOUBT THEY'LL WIN SINCE LOWER CASTES OVERPOPULATE THEM BY LITERAL MILLIONS.  
CG: HUMANS ARE COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW ACTIVE EVERYTHING IS AT NIGHT BUT TROLLS ARE NOCTURNAL. SOME OF US CAN SWITCH OUR BODILY CLOCK FOR A LITTLE WHILE BUT WE ALL GIVE INTO THE NIGHT EVENTUALLY.  
CG: IT'S A REAL SHITSTORM.  
EB: karkat i'm sorry.  
EB: i never knew any of this  
CG: YES JOHN I CAN TELL. YOUR VOICE AND OBVIOUS OBLIVIOUSNESS IS GIVING IT AWAY RATHER PERFECTLY.  
EB: ill talk to you more in person  
EB: about that stuff  
EB: can you tell dave i said hi?  
CG: NO YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF WHEN YOU GET HERE!  
CG: JEGUS CHRIST JOHN.  
CG: HOW FAR AWAY ARE YOU?  
EB: maybe twenty minutes? thirty if i get lost again.  
CG: UGH.  
CG: WELL GET HERE SOON.  
EB: ill try  
EB: see you soon  
CG: YOU FUCKING BETTER  


carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped pestering ectoBiologist [EB]  


John sat in his car, silence now filling the air as he held his phone in his hand. The contact picture of a rather happy looking Karkat and Dave darkening before the screen darkened completely. He sat back in his driver's seat, inching forward ever so slightly with a small purse of his lips. Things really had gone to shit, hadn't they? He couldn't believe trolls were facing such issues. It made him contort his face into one of disgust. The fact his own species was rejecting and trying to push down another species just for the sake of it? John let out a low sigh and closed his eyes. Taking a deep hollow breath before looking out the window into his reflection on the rearview mirror. Scraggly black hair over bright blue eyes and a tired looking face. John then sat up and began to push on the gas once he noticed the line starting to move.  


Maybe he'll actually make it to Dave and Karkat's sometime today!  



	5. Apartment Laments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Dave, and Karkat have a friendly chit chat!

  
  
The traffic had gone on for a decent amount of time, John entertaining himself by listening to rather idiotic podcasts in his car. One’s he’d never listen in his free time, and one’s he’d just respond to like he was a Podcaster too. It led to some rather comical moments for him to cherish for himself. There was a bit of time where he did think he was lost because of where Karkat and Dave lived.   
It was right on the edge of the city, you have to go over bridges and a few back ways to get the town they resided in. According to Karkat it was cheaper to live out in a town then in the city. Even with everyone telling them that they should live in the city, they really couldn’t afford it. John drove past older looking homes, with small porches and connected houses. Leaves falling from the trees and littering the road, only being kicked up by the faint wind caused by the cars.  
Taking a turn at a stop sign John was greeted by the street Karkat and Dave now lived on. It was a compact street, the only space being open was the apartment complex’s parking lot. John pulled into one of the free parking spaces and got out of his car. Brushing off his shirt he looked up towards the large building before him. It was a rather small building, divided in half with two columns of apartments it seemed. John began his walk and texted Karkat for the door number he needed to look out for.   
  
‘ APARTMENT 612 YOU IDIOT. SECOND FLOOR.’   
  
He expected nothing less to come from Karkat of course. The other only continuing his walk without much mind. Entering the building it was quiet, and almost had an industrial feeling to it. Cold white doors and grey walls with a set of almost stone-like stairs in front of him. John began to go up the steps, hands in his pockets as he looked around the second floor. It took him a moment before he noticed the apartment on his right, past one other apartment labeled ‘ 611’.   
John went over to the door, giving a small knock upon its cold white surface. There was a long moment of silence before he heard a few locks unclick and a disgruntled looking Karkat answered the door.   


Karkat: OH MY FUCKING GOD FINALLY JOHN.  
Karkat: DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A PAIN IT IS TO CLEAN UP UNDER PRESSURE? IT'S HARDER TO DEAL WITH THAN MY FUCKING LUSUS TRYING TO CULL ME AS A WRIGGLER. NOW, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE BEFORE I CHOKE YOU LIKE I SAID I WOULD ON THE PHONE.  
John: woah karkat, nice to see you too!  
John: heheh  
Karkat: OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, FORMALITIES ARE NOT NEEDED WHEN IT COMES TO HUMAN FRIENDS, THAT IS WHAT I HAVE LEARNED.  


  


John laughed awkwardly, stepping into the small hallway that led to the rest of the Apartment. He knew it was a small compact apartment, so right at the entrance was the kitchen. Small and yet a good kitchen for the few meals the two prepared. A large living area, full with a couch, a Dvd holder right by a large TV and speaker. Almost everything was either black or some dark shade of grey, the occasional red piece of art hanging on the wall.    
Karkat certainly kept things clean, especially for his complaining of how dirty it was. There wasn’t much John would consider being dirty, aside from a few boxes of Takeout that looked freshly reheated sitting on the small coffee table. John did notice an odd abundance of plants, polaroids, and dead things in jars littered around like they were decorations of this totally normal house. Karkat sat on the couch, picking up his box of takeout and nodding for John to sit beside him.

  


Karkat: SIT DOWN, I WANNA TALK.  
John: okay i can do that  
Karkat: NO SHIT SHERLOCK, ANYONE CAN.  
Karkat: I JUST HAD TO MAKE SURE YOUR THINKPAN WAS AT SOME LEVEL OF FOLLOWING ALONG BEFORE WE START SPEWING OUT MODERNIZATIONS ABOUT OUR LIVES TO EACH OTHER.  
John: alright then  
John: but first i have a quick question, whats with all the plants?  
Karkat: AH YES, ONE OF DAVE'S HYPERFIXATIONS HE ADORES SO FUCKING MUCH.  
Karkat: DAVE GETS IN THESE WEIRD MOODS AT TIMES WHERE ALL HE DOES IS FOCUS ON ONE THING AND EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT ONE THING. TWO MONTHS AGO IT WAS PHOTOGRAPHY, MONTHS BEFORE THAT IT WAS THE PRESERVATION OF DEAD THINGS HE FOUND, AND NOW IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS OF NOTHING BUT FUCKING PLANTS.  
Karkat: NOW, I'M ALL FOR SAVING THE ENVIRONMENT, WHEN IT'S OUT IN THE FUCKING ENVIRONMENT AND NOT IN MY GOG DAMN HIVE.  
Karkat: BUT NOW HE'S STARTING TO BUY A SHIT TON OF PLANTS FOR NO GOG DAMN REASON BESIDES IT BEING HIS HYPERFIXATION THIS MONTH. WHILE I'M ALL FOR SUPPORTING HIM, I NOW HAVE TO MAKE TWENTY FIVE DIFFERENT NAME TAGS FOR EACH PLANT.  
Karkat: I'VE NEVER FELT MORE JEALOUS OF PLANTS BEFORE IN MY LIFE.  
John: oh?  
John: does dave like the plants more than you?  
Karkat: OF COURSE NOT!  
Karkat: HE JUST SPENDS AN UNGODLY AMOUNT OF TIME JUST FUCKING TALKING TO THEM.  
Karkat: HE SAYS IT HELPS WITH GROWTH BUT I FEEL LIKE HE'S JUST DOING IT TO MAKE ME JEALOUS BECAUSE I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOG HE HAS SUCH INTENSE CONVERSATION WITH THE PLANTS.  
Dave: wow karkat  
Dave: spewing my secrets like that?  
Dave: i thought we had something special  
Karkat: OH LOOK WHO FINALLY CAME OUT OF THE STUDIO TO GET FOOD AND THEN GO BACK TO STARING AT HIS SCREEN.  
Karkat: ONLY COMING OUT AT FUCKING NIGHT TO DEMAND AFFECTION AND ATTENTION LIKE A TOUCH STARVED TEENAGER ON HUMAN TIK TOK.  
Dave: damn bro  
Dave: why do you get so specific sometimes  
Dave: heheh  


  


Dave came out wearing a rather large shirt with some band on it that John had never seen and some sweatpants. Plopping down on the couch between John and Karkat, a rather goofy grin on his face for a moment before becoming stoic once more. Looking at John, he nodded his head, and John nodded back. Almost like a silent bro-bond, except John had no idea when this bond had formed. Karkat rolled his eyes and then nudged the human. Still wearing his typical sweater, but he was also wearing checkered grey sweatpants. 

  


Karkat: SO DAVE  
Karkat: WELCOME TO THE CLUB OF ME AND JOHN TALKING ABOUT LIFE.  
Karkat: YOU DON'T NEED AN INTRODUCTION SO START TALKING.  
Dave: oh life?  
Dave: damn that's such a depressing topic  
Dave: why can't we talk about something less sad and more related to today?  
Dave: like my plant friend phil was talking about his complete love for old horror movies  
Dave: then i started spittin bars about old slashers  
Dave: slashers getting more and more boring  
Dave: such a crime to the fandoms and those things  
Dave: all getting rehashed to be more appealing to girls  
Dave: i just wanna see a guy get slashed to bits not watch freddy kruger take off his shirt so the girls can drool over makeup made burn marks.  
Karkat: DAVE.  
Dave: yo  
Karkat: YOU'RE RAMBLING OFF TOPIC AGAIN.  
Dave: oh shit  
Dave: sorry  
John: don't worry its fine!  
John: honestly i haven t talked to anyone since that christmas party  
Dave: the christmas party!  
Dave: i remember that!  
Dave: jesus that was a *long* time ago  
John: yeah, according to terezi i missed a lot?  
Karkat: DESCRIBE A LOT.  
John: i dont know?  
John: thats why im catching up with everyone!  
John: i know about the troll segregation that's going on thanks to you and her.  
Karkat: OH MY FUCKING GOD DAVE,  
Karkat: JOHN WAS LIKE A FUCKING CHILD HE HAD NO IDEA ABOUT THE WORLD AROUND HIM.  
Karkat: IT WAS PHYSICALLY KILLING MY BRAIN CELLS FROM HOW DUMBFOUNDED HE SOUNDED.  
Dave: oh shit really?  
Dave: c'mon egbert i thought you'd be all up to date on that shit  
Dave: don't you watch the news?  
Dave: no wait  
Dave: dude have you been *only* watching those stupid salamander shows?  
John: what!?  
John: they have good plots and they are very indie and different  
Dave: as an indie artist i feel personally attacked that you think the salamanders have better taste than human and troll artists.  
John: dave you know i didn't mean it like that!  
Dave: i know  
Dave: im fucking with you egbert calm down  
Karkat: JEGUS CHRIST YOU TWO  
Karkat: I SWEAR BY THE END OF TODAY IF I HAVE ONE FUNCTIONING PART OF MY THINKPAN I'LL THANK WHATEVER GOD IS UP THERE MYSELF BECAUSE LISTENING TO YOU TWO TALK IS GIVING ME A MIGRAINE.  
Karkat: ANYWAYS  
Karkat: NOW WE HAVE TO CATCH JOHN UPON THE CURRENT ON GOINGS OF THE WORLD IT WOULD APPEAR.  
Karkat: LET'S SEE...  
Dave: hmm...  
Dave: jade discovered a new medicine for the fishbloods to process the water here easier.  
Karkat: YEAH THAT'S A GOOD START.  
Karkat: SO TURNS OUT, HUMANS FUCKING SUCK AT KEEPING WATER CLEAN.  
Karkat: OR THE WORLD CLEAN FOR THAT MATTER.  
Karkat: SO SEADWELLERS WERE FORCED TO MINGLE WITH LANDDWELLERS, WHICH DIDN'T ADD TO THE DEATH RATES OR THE FEELING OF CONSTANT HOSTILITY FROM BOTH TROLLS AND HUMANS VERY WELL.  
Karkat: NOW THAT JADE FIGURED OUT HOW TO PROPERLY ADJUSTED ASPECTS OF SEADWELLER DNA TO FILTERING OUT THE SCUM THAT IS THIS PLANETS WATER, THEY HAVE BECOME A BIT MORE USED TO HUMANS.  
Karkat: SINCE NOW THEY HAVE TO GET MEDICINE FROM HUMANS IF THEY WANT IT LEGALLY.  
John: wait they're trying to get it illegally?  
Dave: yeah dude!  
Dave: there's like a whole ass troll mafia forming  
Dave: which is hella cool to make beats about  
Karkat: GOG DAVE  
Karkat: STOP MAKING BEATS ABOUT EVERYTHING NEW YOU LEARN ABOUT INVOLVING TROLLS.  
Karkat: HE'S BEEN SO FUCKING FOCUSED ON USING THIS NEW ' DJ SETUP ' HE GOT FROM A TROLL FRIEND OF HIS.  
Karkat: SO NOW HE'S BEEN TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE MUSIC ABOUT FUCKING *EVERYTHING*  
John: hah!  
John: at least he has motivation to do something!  
John: sometimes i barely have motivation to get up.  
Dave: huh?  
John: oh you know  
John: just sometimes i don't wanna move is all  
John: like  
John: my bed feels like heaven compared to the rest of the world  
John: plus when i wake up i feel overbearingly tired and exhausted, even though i just slept.  
Karkat: UH...  
Dave: . . .  


Dave and Karkat exchange glances of ‘ This doesn’t sound right’, Dave now sitting up a bit more as he looked at John. Who spoke in an overwhelmingly chipper tone about the entire deal. Not noticing the concern hinted within his friends’ faces as they listened to him talk. He turned towards them and began to scratch the side of his head just a little. Running a hand from his head down to his neck and rubbing his neck softly, starting to ramble.

John: sometimes i dont get up for a week, maybe two?  
John: i forget when i shower and i get all gross and lose motivation in everything  
John: but then i get better for a bit!  
John: i clean myself up and i go back to how life normally is,  
Dave: do you stay like that for a few months?  
John: oh yeah!  
John: well actually  
John: it really depends,  
John: sometimes i feel fine for a few months!  
John: or sometimes the feeling comes back in just a few days  
John: maybe a week?  
Karkat: A WEEK?  
Karkat: JOHN YOU DON'T SOUND OKAY.  
John: i feel fine though!  
John: right now at least  
Karkat: JOHN I THI-  
John: besides, the feeling will go away completely someday!  
John: i just gotta ride it out is all  
Dave: dude you sound like you have depression  
John: huh?  
Dave: depression, you know?  
Dave: that soul-crushing feeling of sadness you get often?  
Karkat: IT'S NOT NORMAL FOR HUMANS.  
Karkat: FOR TROLLS IT IS, IT'S VERY NORMAL FOR US.  
Karkat: FOR YOU IT IS NOT.  
Karkat: SO SOMETHING IS VERY WRONG HERE.  
Dave: yeah, have you talked to anyone?  
John: well i talked to jane earlier today  
Dave: i meant a doctor, therapist,  
Dave: fuck a pediatrician  
Dave: someone???  
Karkat: I THINK A PEDIATRICIAN IS FOR KIDS  
Dave: oh  
Dave: my point still stands  
John: uh  
John: no not really  
Karkat: HAVE YOU TALKED TO ANYONE BESIDES TODAY?  
John: i mean, last thing i really remember doing socially was the christmas party.  
Karkat: JOHN, THAT PARTY WAS AT LEAST TWO SWEEPS AGO.  
John: how many years is that?  
Dave: four and a half i think?  
John: oh wow  
John: that's a while ago...  
John: don't you guys ever have any parties?  
Karkat: NO JOHN  
Karkat: AFTER LAST TIME I REALLY DIDN'T FEEL LIKE HAVING TO DEAL WITH THE AWKWARDNESS THAT COMES WITH DEALING WITH MY MOIRAIL AND MATESPRIT FIGHTING.  
John: you and gamzee are moirails again?  
Dave: no, they arent  
Dave: but karkat does say that because its easier to call gam gam his moirail instead of trying to explain the complexity of the entire friendship.  
Dave: but basically,  
Dave: think moirails but only when a life or death situation is at play  
Dave: its a thing both he and gam gam decided on  
Karkat: STOP CALLING HIM GAM GAM I CAN'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY WHEN YOU DO.  
Dave: what no  
Dave: gam gam likes his nickname  
Karkat: NO HE FUCKING DOESN'T  
Karkat: IN FACT THAT WAS A PART OF HIM DOING APESHIT AT THE PARTY DAVE.  
Karkat: SO MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, YOU SHOULD USE YOUR CRITICAL THINKING SKILLS AND FUCKING STOP.  
Karkat: FOR ONCE IN YOUR GOG DAMN MISERABLE EXISTENCE.  
Dave: okay okay ill stop  
Dave: eventually  
Karkat: GOG DAMNIT.  
Karkat: THIS WHY I LOVE AND HATE YOU.  
Dave: its the strider charm  
Karkat: PLEASE.  
Karkat: SHUT THE FUCK UP.  


The two’s rambles seemed to end from the sudden loud clicking of Karkat’s palmhusk. He perked up and tapped the Crab’s arm, it’s tiny screen opening and now displaying that he was getting a phone call from Jane. John and Dave perked up a little, and Karkat set his box of Takeout down. Answering the phone he was greeted by intense panic on the other line.   


Karkat: JANE?  
Jane: Hey, Karkat Dear?-  
Gamzee: HO-  
Jane: SHHHH-  
Jane: I NEED YOUR HELP RATHER URGENTLY.  
Karkat: GOD FUCKING DAMMNIT.  
Karkat: OKAY JANE I'M ON MY WAY.  
Jane: Gamzee, Calm down okay?...  
Jane: They don't know what they're talking about.  
???: Oh wow! Such a lunatic.  
???: Are we at a circus or a bakery? I can't tell the difference.  
Jane: Ladies I need you to leave.  
???: You need to chain that animal up!  
???: Send him to jail he's crazy!  
???: He's gonna cull someone!  
Jane: Gamzee go to the back please-  
Gamzee: HON-  
Jane: AUGH-  
Jane: KARKAT I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP.  
Jane: EVERYONE LEAVE.  
Karkat: WHAT THE HELL-  


John and Dave both looked at each other in sheer fear and panic as the call cut off on Jane’s end. Karkat standing up swiftly and grabbing John’s arm. Starting towards the exit of the apartment dragging John with him. Dave following in tow and picking up Karkat’s shoes on the way out, while he was wearing slippers. Karkat rushing down the steps of the apartment towards a small dark red car sitting at the corner labeled ‘ Residential parking’. John struggled to keep pace with Karkat as he continued on his stride, tripping over his feet at times. He was tossed in the backseat by the Mutant as Karkat got in the driver’s seat and let Dave get on the passenger’s side. John felt a pool growing inside his stomach, something bad had happened. Gamzee was making loud Honks, almost deafening it seemed from how the call seemed to portray it. Yet Karkat didn’t seem phased, only focused on getting to Jane’s as quickly as possible.


	6. Biting Maids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane calls Karkat in desperate need. Turns out, the situation is more dire then anyone thought.

  
Karkat sped through many side roads that John had never even thought of taking. All bringing him back to the city and into its cluttered streets. Through maybe two roundabouts and an alleyway, they were now at Jane’s bakery. Karkat pulled into the empty Parking lot, getting out swiftly. Now wearing shoes thanks to Dave since the mutant had completely forgotten about them. The calm breeze blowing in the air didn’t dull John’s sense of panic as the trio started towards the Bakery.   
When they entered it Karkat wasted no time heading to the backroom. His body cutting swiftly through the air as if the thick tension in the building was no match for the mutant. John and Dave trailing behind him, John stopping when he looked behind the counter. There, a few small scattered droplets was a deep crimson. Blood. His fear was now heightened as he followed after Dave. The two eventually finding Karkat standing near a rack of cooling bread. Sitting on the ground was Jane and Gamzee. Gamzee laying on the ground with his head buried in the lap of her dress. Jane gently brushing his hair with her finger over her mouth at the three who had entered. Gently consoling the clown herself.   
Her arm had a large bite mark, and now it made sense to John, she got bitten by Gamzee. John now felt a slight rage boil in his stomach replacing the fear, how could he bite her?! John didn’t say a word though, opting to listen to his Nana. After a few minutes of silence, they could hear something, the faint sobs of the clown into Jane’s lap. She gently shooshed him, running her fingers through his hair before the sobs grew louder. The two starting to speak, while the trio only watched. Karkat on stand by if something would happen.

Jane: Shhhh... Shhh.... It's okay.  
Gamzee: I-i DiDn'T mEaN iT.  
Jane: I know darling...  
Gamzee: JaNeY cAkEs I aM sO sOrRy  
Gamzee: I'm SoRrY,  
Gamzee: i'M sOrRy,  
Gamzee: I'm SoRrY  
Jane: Shhhhhh, Gamzee it's alright.  
Jane: You weren't in the right headspace, I know you didn't mean it.  
Jane: Besides, I did it to keep you from honking everyone's eardrums to shreds.  
Gamzee: PlEaSe DoN't SeNd Me AwAy.  
Jane: Send you away?  
Gamzee: I bIt YoU  
Gamzee: ArEn'T yOu GoNnA sEnD mE aWaY lIkE tHeY dO tO tHe DoGs In ThE mOvIeS?  
Jane: Of course not!  
Jane: Gamzee you aren't a dog.  
Gamzee: I aCtEd LiKe OnE, i AlL uP aNd MoThEr FuCkIn' BiT yOu!  
Gamzee: I tRiEd To HuRt InNoCeNt PeOpLe  
Jane: Those women were being rude and trying to gaslight you Gamzee.  
Jane: I know you wouldn't actually try to hurt people, you were poked at, like a bear.  
Gamzee: I aCtEd LiKe A mOtHeRfUcKiN aNiMaL  
Gamzee: I bIt YoU!  
Gamzee: I dOnT uNdErStAnD wHy YoU wAnNa KeEp Me ArOuNd.  
Gamzee: YoU aNd KaRbRo BoTh SeE sOmEtHiNg In Me  
Gamzee: BuT aLl I sEe Is A mOnStEr.  
Jane: Gamzee, we both love you.  
Jane: We know who you are at heart.  
Jane: Those women only wanted to make you feel bad for messing up, but everyone messes up!  
Jane: It's okay.  
Gamzee: YoU lOvE mE?  
Gamzee: ThAt MaKeS a MoThErFuCkEr FeEl GoOd, BuT tHaT dOeSn'T fIx ThAt I bIt YoU  
Gamzee: ThOsE pEoPlE sAw, WhAt If ThEy Go To ThE dRoNeS?  
Jane: I'll deal with it, alright?  
Jane: You should just rest sweetheart.  
Gamzee: DoN't LeAvE mE...  
Gamzee: PlEaSe  
Jane: I won't.  
Jane: I promise.  
Gamzee: HoNk  
Jane: Shhhh....  


Jane gently combed her fingers through Gamzee’s hair, letting him continue to softly sob out honks into her lap. Slowly coming to a soft whine as he now came up to be sitting hunched over. His arms looping around the smaller human he began to run his fingers through her hair. Soft honks leaving his throat as he pressed his face into hers. John could see the now clotting blood drying on his lip as he held Jane close. Brushing his fingers over her raven black hair, his deep violet eyes gazing up at the three others. Arms secure around Jane as he gave a hesitant honk of acknowledgement to them. Opting to then shove his face back into Jane’s hair and make a faint purring noise. It was a slurred sound, like a fusion of a seadwellers purr and a honk all slushed together.  
John reeled back a bit from the sight of the clown now cradling Jane close, after he bit her and he could now see the bite mark up close? It made him repulsed at the sight. Her skin was cut through with an intense ease, the only sign of it being a hassle was the skin that remained snared around her arm. A bit of her muscle visible through the thick gushing blood that spilled over her pale skin and onto the floor. The faint dripping caused John to squirm in place from disgust.   
That’s his nana, being cradled by a murderer who had just bitten her. Sure she was a younger and according to Dave ‘ Hot ‘ version of his nana, but his nana nonetheless. John was going to speak, but Karkat interrupted him. His shrill and yet raspy voice now tainting the moment as John watched him try to sort out what he wanted to say, or even do in this scenario.

Karkat: ARE YOU OKAY?  
Jane: Yes. I’m perfectly fine.  
Karkat: BULLSHIT. YOUR ARM IS BLEEDING.  
Jane: Oh, aside from that I’m fine.  
Karkat: SO WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED?  
Karkat: SOMETHING BAD HAD TO HAVE HAPPENED FOR GAMZEE TO ACT OUT THIS MUCH.  
Jane: One, don't call it acting out Karkat. Two, Gamzee mixed up a group of ladies' orders and they started to gaslight him.  
Jane: They started to say rather brash and unhinged things to him, and a few of them cut a bit deep.  
Gamzee: hOnK...  
Jane: Shhh...  
Karkat: LIKE WHAT?  
Karkat: ASIDE FROM WHAT WE HEARD ON THE PHONE,  
Jane: Well... I'd rather not provoke him at the moment.  
John: nana you can tell us!  
Jane: John you must stop calling me Nana, it makes me uncomfortable.  
John: sorry...  
John: just a bit shell shocked that you got bit by...  


John trailed off, his eyes lowering to look at the clowns face buried in his Nana’s lap. Jane snapping her fingers lightly to bring his attention back up to her. He recoiled a little and gulped, a death glare on her face as she stared at the other. Pursing her lips before bringing her hands up to cover Gamzee’s ears.

Jane: They called him a psychopath.  
Jane: Over some pies and cookies, which is rather brutal for something as simple as a messed up order.  
Jane: They enjoyed seeing Gamzee be struck with fear and anger.  
Karkat: GOG... SOMETIMES I SWEAR HUMANS ARE THE WORST.  
Dave: yeah, some of us can suck ass  
Jane: The worst part is Gamzee tried to do that vast honk thing you all have spoken of before.  
Karkat: WAIT.  
Karkat: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT.  
Karkat: HE TRIED TO DO WHAT!?  
Jane: A vast honk.  
Jane: He must've felt backed into a corner and wanted to defend himself.  
Jane: But I put my arm into his mouth, and well...  
John: you got bit.  
Jane: It stopped him, and that's what matters.  
Dave: damn jane  
Dave: youve got some balls  
Jane: Pfft..  
Karkat: YES YES WE CAN TALK ABOUT JANES BRAVERY ANOTHER TIME.  
Karkat: WE NEED TO GET GAMZEE TO ANOTHER THERAPY SESSION SOON.  
Karkat: JANE, I'M SO SORRY THIS HAPPENED.  
Karkat: GOG IF THE PUBLIC THINKS A SAVAGE HIGHBLOOD WORKS HERE...  
Jane: People would stop coming.  
Karkat: MHMM.  
Jane: Well, I won't worry about it.  
Jane: This isn't my true dream job afterall.  
Dave: still it would suck if it dampened your reputation.  
Jane: Don't worry about it darling, I'll handle it.  
Karkat: GOG WHAT IF IT GETS ON THE NEWS  
Karkat: OR THE INTERNET ON GENERAL.  
Karkat: JANE BEING BITTEN COULD BE THE NEW DEFENSE FOR HUMANS TO SAY TROLLS ARE JUST ANIMALS THAT STAND ON TWO LEGS AND TALK.  
Karkat: GOG WE'D BE FUCKED HARDER THAN A PRISONERS FIRST HOOK UP AFTER HE ESCAPES JAIL.  
KARKAT: THIS IS SO FUCKED  
Dave: dude  
Dave: breathe  
Karkat: NO YOU BREATHE!  
Karkat: THIS COULD END UP IN MY SPECIES GETTING FUCKED OVER IF PEOPLE DO POST THAT SHIT DAVE.  
Karkat: GAMZEE COULD GET LOCKED UP AND JANE WOULD BE SEEN AS HELPLESS HERO.  
Karkat: AND ALL TROLLS WOULD BE STEROTYPED TO BE UNTAMEABLE BEASTS.  
Dave: karkat.  
Dave: breathe, you need to cool it  
John: yeah karkat!  
John: if you get all scared now how is this gonna help us handle the situation?  
Karkat: I'M NOT SCARED YOU BITCH!  
Karkat: I'M FUCKING WORRIED FOR THE SAKE OF MY SPECIES.  
Karkat: I... I NEED A MINUTE.  
Dave: okay  
Dave: just breathe bro  
Dave: deep breaths in and out of whatever you call your lungs  
Karkat: SHUT UP STRIDER  
Dave: heh  
Dave: made you laugh  


Karkat was now gripping his head in his hands, glaring at Dave. A snarky smirk on Dave’s face as he nodded to the troll, who promptly shoved his face in his knees. His ears lowering a bit as Jane looked down at her bleeding arm. A soft shudder leaving her lips as she looked to John with a faint plea. John stood up and began to walk around, eventually finding a first aid kit resting up by some cookbooks.   
Coming over he began to tend to her arm, getting ready to wrap it up. He began pouring hydrogen peroxide on the wound. Jane clasping a hand over her mouth and letting out a rather loud yowl of pain. Her eyes narrowed at John as thin tears ran down her face. John awkwardly shrugged and began to dry her arm. Wrapping it tightly in a bandage, Jane felt the clown shift around her to look at John. His dark eyes locked on John like a predator. Yet he simply asked John for a rag to wipe his face. 

Gamzee: cMoN BRoThEr,  
Gamzee: HoOK a CloWN uP wONt yOu?  
John: uh, what about your facepaint  
Gamzee: :O(  
Gamzee: MoThErFuCkEr I dOn'T rEaLlY cArE aBoUt My FaCePaInT aT tHe MoMeNt.  
Gamzee: I jUsT dOnT aLl Up AnD wAnT a SiStErS bLoOd On My FaCe, Ya FeEl?  
John: okay, i guess that makes some sense  
Karkat: OH WHAT JOHN? DID YOU THINK THAT GAMZEE WANTS JANE'S BLOOD ON HIS FACE? THAT HE WANTS TO TAKE OUT HER INSIDES AND PAINT THE WALLS WITH HER BLOOD?  
Dave: woah, karkat  
Dave: calm down  
Karkat: DAVE, I... UGH.  
Karkat: I DON'T THINK YOU ARE FUCKING GRASPING THE LOOPS MY MIND HAS TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF THIS SHIT DAVE.  
Dave: i know i cant karkat  
Dave: im not a troll i wont ever get it  
Dave: but you can try and tell me whats going on  
Karkat: WELL, GAMZEE JUST BIT SOMEONE AND JOHN IS BEING HOSTILE TOWARDS HIM, WHICH IS FUCKING IDIOTIC ON JOHNS PART BECAUSE SERIOUSLY, WHO THE FUCK THINKS ' YES I'M GONNA POKE AT THE ANGRY CLOWN JUST SO HE CAN BITE MY METAPHORICAL ASS '.  
Karkat: THEN THERE'S JUST THE ENTIRE SPECIES THING. I CAN'T SEE ANYONE RIGHT ANYMORE, HUMANS HAVE BECOME HOSTILE TOWARDS TROLLS. THEY AREN'T LIKE THE SESSION WHERE WE JUST CO-EXISTED.  
Jane: Well of course not darling.  
Jane: Most of the time, humans always fight or put down anything that is different to them.  
Jane: It's just nature to us, I guess.  
Karkat: BUT YOU ALL WEREN'T LIKE THAT! NOT IN THE SESSION, NOT NOW.  
Jane: Not everyone was thrown into a game at thirteen and got used to the ideas of aliens, or multiple universes, or even the thought of people being immortal.  
Jane: Most of the people here are acting out of fear.  
Karkat: BUT BEING HOSTILE TOWARDS US WON'T MAKE US SUDDENLY FEEL WEAK! WE FIGHT BACK, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TROLLS FEEL FRIGHTENED, OR PUT DOWN. WE FIGHT BACK.  
Jane: I know sweetheart.  
Jane: Humans are just stupid sometimes.  
Jane: That's the best explanation I can give.  
Karkat: I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN AS A FUCKING DANGER TO SOCIETY BECAUSE OF MY SPECIES. I'M NOT GONNA HURT ANYONE JUST BECAUSE I'M A TROLL.  
Dave: we know karks.  
Dave: other people have only been shown negative shit about trolls  
Dave: so they think every troll is bad  
John: its the stereotype that trolls have been given.  
John: it sucks, and it's not right, but its the stereotype you guys got.  
Karkat: IT'S NOT FAIR FOR ALL OF YOU HUMANS TO JUST RATE US ON A STEREOTYPE LIKE THAT DEFINES ALL OF US ON A CASE BY CASE BASIS. EVERYONE IS DIFFERENT, GAMZEE AND I AREN'T INSTANTLY THE MOST HOSTILE CREATURES ON EARTH C BECAUSE WE'RE TROLLS. GAMZEE HAS HIS ISSUES, AND I HAVE MINE. IT'S JUST... IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR.  
Jane: I know darling.  
Dave: the best we can do is try to push through all of this together man  
Karkat: I'M...  
Karkat: JOHN, I'M SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING... I'M JUST... I'M FUCKING STRESSED TO HELL.  
John: karkat its fine  
John: lashing out is pretty normal with you  
John: so i wasn't gonna take it too personally  
Karkat: OKAY...  
Dave: c'mere karks  
Dave: lets calm you down...  


Dave pulled Karkat close, just gently brushing his fingers through the mutants hair as John awkwardly rubbed his neck. Handing Gamzee a rag, he watched the clown start to wipe off his face. Mainly around his mouth, removing the facepaint and blood in a few smudged wipes. Gamzee without the brightly colored paint was certainly an… Odd sight. He had normal grey skin like any troll, but the white that normally covered it was now gone. Revealing a rather scruffy and tired looking troll underneath. Who pulled Jane close and began to rub her back softly. Honking quiet apologies to her, which she accepted in a calming silence. Dave hushing Karkat, and Jane soothing the clown.   
All while John sat leaning against the cupboards under the counter. They all sat in the bakery, taking in the faint noise of a T.V out in the main dining room and the faint ragged breaths coming from Karkat. A loud ringing coming from Dave’s pocket, the human gently pulled Karkat’s head from his lap so he could get to the pocket, and then laid the troll back down. He seemed puzzled for a moment before answering the phone and putting it on speaker for the group in the room.

Dave: yo  
Dirk: Have you seen what happened to Jane?  
Dirk: Because there's videos of it.  
Dave: yeah i know whats goin down  
Dave: what videos?  
Dirk: Someone posted on Grubtube a video of Jane's arm getting fucking mauled by the clown.  
Dirk: People aren't handling it well.  
Dirk: Where are you?  
Dave: at janes right now  
Dave: got karks, egbert, the whole squad  
Dirk: Okay, get over here as soon as possible.  
Dave: why?  
Dirk: People are flipping shit.  
Dirk: It's hard to explain, but you fuckers all need to get here immediately before the media blows your doors down.  
Dave: alright we re on our way  
Dirk: Hurry.  


  
The call ended, and the group was silent for a long minute or so before Karkat stood up. Wiping his face, candy red tears smudging his face as he started to walk to the exit. Gamzee standing up and bringing Jane with him. Jane gently taking the clowns hand and giving it a light squeeze. John stood up swiftly and began to follow after Karkat, Dave trailing not far behind. Jane and Gamzee following in tow and Jane calling out to Karkat.  


Jane: If we use the backway out we have a lesser chance of being seen.  
Karkat: THEN LET'S DO THAT.  
John: sounds like a plan!  
Dave: we just need to get our happy asses out of here quickly  
Dave: why dont we just fly?  
Karkat: GAMZEE ISN'T GODTIER AND THAT WOULD BRING WAY TOO MUCH FUCKING ATTENTION TO US.  
Dave: points taken and noted  
Dave: car it is  


Karkat gave a solid nod and turned to Jane and Gamzee. Both turning and taking another route. Down the hall, to the left, and then out a backdoor labelled ‘ EXIT ‘. They were out in a parking lot, a soft grey Car, most likely Jane’s. John skimmed over the car before watching Karkat go straight for his own car. Jane follows suit and then grabs the mutant's ear. Briefly explaining that her car was larger and could hold them all a bite more comfortability. The cancer quickly nodded, his mile was racing a mile a minute. John could see it in his eyes, the way they darted about and the way he scratched at his knuckles.    
They got into the car, Karkat in front beside Jane, Gamzee saw in the back by a window, Dave by the window, and John sat in the middle of the two. Jane jokingly asked if he was getting claustrophobic, and John laughed it off with her. Karkat following up and asking if she should be driving, and Jane dismisses him with a ‘ Yes of course I can drive.’ This ride was surely gonna be interesting. John watched as vans started to pull to the front of Jane’s bakery, while the group was rolling out of the hellhole. Dirk was right, the media was coming for them. Gamzee’s ears lowering ever so slightly as he began to honk in soft and yet mournful ways. John awkwardly papping his back to attempt and calm him down. This day was going so well, but happiness can’t come before it’s fall he supposes. The world was better when he was ignorant to the reality of the state around him. Ignorance truly was bliss until the world around him began to crumble at its seams.


	7. Media Storming

  
John sat squished between Dave and Gamzee, his leg thumping wildly under him as fiddled with his phone. His fingers glided smoothly over the screen as he began to play a game. Eventually his head was lifted as he heard a sorrowful honk come from Gamzee. The clown’s clean face resting against the window. The uncanny way he looked almost normal while not being normal at all, sent shivers down John’s spine. Yet he could finally get a decent look at Gamzee’s face.    
Long jagged scars trace across his face, like someone had made a mistake drawing him into reality and just went with it. His eyes are almost grainy in nature, cold and yet constantly trying to warm up. His shoulders are somewhat broad for his skinny malnourished body. His hair is scraggly and unkempt, but when was it ever brushed out? It was Gamzee’s charm to somehow not care for his looks and yet always was consistent in his looks. His fangs pierced from his lips and were still as bright and as dangerous as they had always been. His hand resting on his chin as he gazed out the window. John would give anything to know what was going on in that clown’s mind. What raced through his thinkpan. His face was always stuck in a perpetual smile, the corners of his lips turned up just enough to show a faint hint of a smile despite his clear distress and mourning.   
Gamzee’s ears pricked up as his eyes shifted, a quiet whine leaving his throat as his reflection was now focused on John’s. It made the human jump as he watched Gamzee turn to him. Gamzee stared with eyes that were like that of a sad puppy. A confused, sad, murderous puppy. John almost felt a pity towards the other, maybe the clown really couldn’t tell when he was a true danger. That would be wishful thinking, John knew that. As much as he’d hate to admit it, Gamzee was actually very intelligent. His intelligence was just hidden under good intentions and dangerous abilities.    
John and Gamzee had a long moment of silence, just staring as listening to the quiet radio that filled the cars. Karkat’s shaky yet raspy breaths as he dug his nails into his arms, Jane’s quiet whispers of reassurance to Karkat who dismissed them without any issue. Dave would ask to play some sick beats, and after some banter Karkat took the aux cord and gave it to Dave. John and Gamzee just continued to have their odd moment. Gamzee eventually looking back out of the window, John taking a soft breath and looking back to his now darkened phone. Looking up he had a straight view out of the car. Outside the road was rather barren, a few trees lining the right side, the other side displayed rolling hills and large houses. Probably owned by doctors, lawyers, someone who makes a lot of money and needs a house that big to hold all of their valuables.    
Eventually they approached large gates, fenced and reinforced with cold iron and electricity that coursed through all of it. Jane called Dirk, her voice catching a little as she watched the gates open. The call ending before it could even begin. She began to drive up the winding driveway up to the grand house sitting in the midst of a large forest, a robot fighting course, and a tiny pond with ducks swimming about. The reminder that Dirk made robots that were astounding at times, or disastrous. Jake was a famous movie star, though what movies he starred in could be a bit confusing at times, since he rarely turned down anything he could deem adventurous or risky. He had an entire fanbase, and so he needed a getaway sometimes. This house was that getaway. They pulled up to it, seeing Dirk and Jake both standing at the stairway. Jake stood just a bit taller than Dirk, who was fiddling with his phone.   
Jane got out first, waving to Dirk and Jake. Dirk gave a small nod much similar to what Dave had done to John, and Jake waving eagerly. She helped Gamzee out of the car, and then helped John as well. Her hand tenderly took Gamzee’s and gave it a light squeeze as they started over to Dirk and Jake. John followed suit as he watched Dave and Karkat get out of the car. Dave looked at Dirk, his breath caught in his throat for only a moment.    
A tense crawling feeling seemed to swirl over him as he held Karkat close for a moment. Rubbing the mutants back with care as he watched Dirk. There was always something about Dirk that made Dave so uncomfortable. Maybe it’s the likeness to bro. It made him shudder and his grip on Karkat tightened. The mutant eventually pulled away to look up at the human, holding the sides of his face and gently shushing him.   
Dave gave Karkat a reassured nod and the two started to follow after Jane and Gamzee. John trailing behind them as they reached the porch and Dirk motioned for them to all come in. Inside was a large lobby area, a few couches tucked neatly into corners by large exotic plants. A clashing color pallet of orange and green seemingly singing in an odd dulled down harmony. Dirk turned to them as John shut the door behind him with a loud echoing click.

Dirk: So you two wanna explain whatever the fuck happened?  
Jake: While i understand dirk being rather riled up about this, i would too like to understand what happened to cause all this nonsense.  
Jane: Ah yes, my apologies.  
Jane: To summarize, Gamzee got in a little discourse with my customers, and the customers began to gaslight him.  
Jane: Well their gaslighting worked, and it's not hard to figure out how the cookie crumbled.  
Jake: Ah! Well i appreciate you using such lovely and colorful language janey dear!  
Jane: Oh, well thank you Jake.  
Karkat: YEAH YEAH ENOUGH OF THE HAPPY GO LUCKY RAMPITY DOO BULLSHIT. HOW LONG IS THE MEDIA GONNA BE ON OUR ASSES?  
Karkat: HOW LONG TILL THE POLICE START HUNTNG DOWN GAMZEE FOR SPORT?  
Karkat: HOW LONG TILL MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE IS GONNA BE RUINED ALONG WITH TENS OF THOUSANDS OF OTHER TROLL LIVES THAT WEREN’T ALREADY TOTALLY SHIT BEFORE!?  
Dirk: According to most of the articles that have been posted, the authorities have ' Yet to comment on if they are doing an investigation '. Which is slightly concerning on how quickly they get these articles in less than an hour but that's the internet I guess.  
Dave: the internet is a scary place  
Dave: full of bloggers and people with no lives  
John: you could say that again!  
Dave: the internet is a scary place  
John: i didnt mean literally dave  
Dave: aw damn  
Dave: i thought we were doing a skit man  
Karkat: NOW IS NOT THE TIME DIPSHITS.  
Dave: damn karks came in to tear the fun away  
John: i mean he is right  
John: this is a serious situation dave  
Dave: i know, but humor makes me feel a bit better ya know  
Karkat: YES YES, HUMOR MAKES US ALL FEEL BETTER BUT WE CAN CODDLE EACH OTHER AFTER WE HANDLE ALL OF THIS.  
Karkat: DIRK.  
Dirk: Hmm?  
Karkat: WHAT ELSE DO THE ARTICLES SAY?  
Dirk: ' Jane Crocker has been identified as the woman brutally attacked in the video circulating online. A 911 call has not yet been made and reports from witnesses say she had made haste in removing all customers from the premise. The rabid troll in the video has yet to be identified. If you have any information about this troll or it's whereabouts please contact blah blah blah local authorities you get the gist.'  
Karkat: GOOD. GAMZEE DOESN'T HAVE ANY SOCIAL MEDIA.  
Dave: wait really?  
Karkat: YEAH. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A BIT EXTREME FOR HIM AT THE STATE HE WAS IN.  
Dirk: Smart. If he has no social media, it'll be harder for people to track him down or send him death threats. Let alone confirm who he is.  
John: well thats good, but what about janes job?  
John: she has to give it all up now?  
Dirk: Well, she can return to it in maybe a month or so. When tensions aren't as high as they are now.  
Karkat: GREAT. SO BASICALLY, SHE WAITS IT OUT AND HOPES SOME OTHER BIG ORDEAL HAPPENS THAT OVERSHADOWS HER OWN.  
Dirk: If you wanna say it like that, then yeah that's about right.  
Jake: It doesnt sound lovely whatsoever, but thats the deal thats been delt!  
Jake: We can't really change it now besides keeping our heads and hopes up for janey!  
Jane: Oh please, Darling.  
Jane: I'll be fine, I don't need everyone to drop their lives for me.  
Karkat: WELL CURRENTLY YOU'RE THE CENTER FOCUS OF A LOT OF PEOPLE'S ATTENTION JANE. SO WE KINDA HAVE TO DROP A GOOD AMOUNT OF THINGS TO MAKE SURE THIS DOESN'T BLOW UP ANYMORE THAN IT ALREADY HAS.  
Jane: I suppose that also makes sense.  
Dirk: Yeah, Karkat is right. We can't really afford to let anything else happen to you, or your workplace. If you want I can send a few of my bots down there to manage the place.  
Jane: Oh! That would be lovely Dirk!  
Dirk: Great. I have something to spend my weekend on now.  


Dirk had the smallest smile hint at his lips while Jake shifted on his feet. John watched as their lips moved and the others spoke. Karkat ranting his way through conversation with Dave at his side. Dave added in his commentary at times and gently brushed his hand on Karkat’s back to calm him down at times. He’s heaving and clawing at his shirt. Eventually starting to cry, Dave engulfed him in a warm embrace and brought him close before looking towards Gamzee and Jane. Jane sat with Gamzee, a bright sorrowful glimmer in her eyes as she held the weeping clown. His face buried into her palm as he sobbed out pitiful apologies. John watched all of them, his heart in his ears as he stood still. Everyone paired off in their own little groups.  
John watched their lips move, but he heard no sound. He watched Dirk and Jake speak, and saw the color in Dirk’s face fade as he looked at his phone. Fingers dashing quickly across the screen as he read something. The seriousness of this all was hitting him in waves. John took a step back, watching them all, while he stood alone. Jake perked up and noticed John’s fumbling, starting towards John only as John’s body fell to the ground. Hitting it with a light thud as unconsciousness took over John. Everything was spinning out of control, they made this world to fuse their worlds peacefully, but they never took in account how it may all pan out in the end. John’s heartbeat rang in his ears as he could finally hear the muffled confused cries of his friends before finally drifting into pitch darkness.   
  
  
======> Story: Be the other guy.  
  
This stressed out mutant clutching his head? Sure, why not. Let’s see how his mental strain is compared to our human counterpart. His body is trembling, everything wracking his thinkpan without an inch of mercy. He was sobbing now, not even noticing the collapsed body of John in the background. He couldn’t stop crying, thin hot candy red tears streamed down his face without friction or strain. His claws had torn through his shirt's forearms as he let out labored sobs. His throat is scratched by the sharp sounds ripping through his voice.  
He can’t handle this. The simple idea of losing his rights fucking terrified him into a corner. A metaphorical and literal corner. He didn’t know that anything could be worse than Alternia. Yet this was worse than Alternia, and this was supposed to be their world. They made it. He’s their God! He made them! How could they have turned against him in the blink of a glance nugget!? He feels himself inhale sharply, starting to hyperventilate. Starting to flail his arms around, roughly pushing and smacking back Dave from him.   
Dave recoiled before then grabbing Karkats’ wrists. Bringing them back to place as Karkat began to growl and hiss. He’s seemingly having a breakdown of sorts. Karkat whimpered and shaking his head violently as Dave started to try and calm him down. 

Karkat: NO NO NO NO NO NO FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK  
Dave: karkat  
Karkat: NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING HAPPENING. THIS ISN'T FUCKING REAL THIS IS ALL JUST SOME SICK HYPOTHETICAL DREAMBUBBLE THAT WE'RE LIVING THROUGH.  
Karkat: THIS CANNOT BE FUCKING REAL I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD FORSAKEN ELDRITCH BEAST IS GETTING IT'S SLIMY TENDRILS OFF TO THIS I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER IS DOING THIS.  
Karkat: THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING HAPPENING.  
Karkat: IT FEELS LIKE THE WORLD IS UNREAL. LIKE EVERYTHING IS FUCKING COLLASPING IN ON ITSELF. AS THOUGH THIS IS US GETTING SENT DOWN THE LOADGAPER AND WE JUST HAVE TO LIVE THROUGH IT.  
Karkat: PROBABLY WHILE SOME IGNORANT ASSHOLE SITS BEHIND THE NARRATIVE THAT IS OUR LIVES AND JUST TWIDDLEDS HIS THUMBS LIKE HAHA LOOK AT ME I'M FUCKING WITH PEOPLES LIVES.  
Karkat: WAIT, CAN I EVEN SAY PEOPLE?  
Dave: karkat  
Karkat: CAUSE CLEARLY NO ONE THINKS WE'RE PEOPLE.  
Karkat: KANYA. TEREZI. ME. NONE OF US ARE PEOPLE.  
Karkat: WE'RE JUST SAVAGE ANIMALS. CLEARLY SINCE ONE FUCKER GOT OUT OF LINE WE HAVE TO BE GENERALIZED SO HARSHLY THAT OUR ENTIRE THING IS NOW FUCKED OVER.  
Karkat: JUST WHEN WE THOUGHT WE WERE FREE OF THIS SHIT. BYE BYE TROLL RIGHTS.  
Dave: KARKAT!  
Karkat: ...  
Dave: ok  
Dave: i know shit is bad, but shut the fuck up for one minute  
Karkat: I-  
Dave: shut  
Dave: up  
Dave: and listen to me  
Dave: this is some wicked shit thats happening but its gonna fucking work out  
Dave: we just gotta... think of something  
Dave: okay?  
Dave: youve got that big leader thinkpan  
Karkat: NO DAVE. I DON'T.  
Karkat: SINCE YOU DON'T SEEM TO FUCKING REMEMBER, YOU AND ROSE BECAME THE LEADERS LATER WITHIN OUR FUCKED UP SESSION.  
Karkat: YOU KNOW, WHEN ARADIA TRIED TO HAVE A CORPSE PARTY AND I WAS HIT IN THE FUCKING FACE WITH A PAIL.  
Dave: oh.  
Dave: shit.  
Dave: youre right  
Karkat: OF COURSE I FUCKING AM.  
Karkat: MAYBE IF YOU LISTENED TO ME FOR MORE THAN FIVE FUCKING SECONDS YOU WOULD KNOW I'M ALWAYS FUCKING RIGHT.  
Karkat: BUT NOOOOOOO NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN TO KARKAT.  
Karkat: SINCE HE'S JUST A MELODRAMATIC SPAZ WITH NOTHING MORE TO SAY.  
Dave: what no  
Dave: dude no one is saying that  
Dave: you need to at least calm down a bit  
Karkat: I AM FUCKING CALM.  
Dave: bullshit  
Dave: i can see the angry veins that would be cartoonishly popping out the side of your face in my mind  
Dave: youre heated  
Dave: but the only way we can make up a game plan is if you calm down to some degree bro  
Karkat: DONT FUCKING CALL ME BRO.  
Karkat: YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND DAVE.  
Karkat: YOUR SPECIES ISN'T IN DANGER. YOU'RE THE ONES WHO THINK YOU'RE TEN TIMES BETTER THEN ANYTHING ELSE. LIKE YOU'RE FUCKING BETTER THAN SLICED HEATED YEAST LOAF.  
Dave: karkat no i dont think that  
Karkat: NOT YOU PERSONALLY. ALL OF THE FUCKING HUMAN RACE.  
Karkat: I SWEAR TO GOG I'M GONNA-  
Dave: shut up and listen  
Dave: thats what youre gonna do  
Dave: now take a deep breath  
Karkat: HHHUUUUUPPP....  
Dave: good  
Dave: now, let it out slowly  
Karkat: UGGGHHHHH...  
Dave: good enough  
Dave: now, we're gonna sit down and maybe all wait a bit and let the shitstorm settle itself out  
Dave: also, someone get john off the fucking ground, and call terezi and kanaya  
Dave: we ve gotta get the whole crew up in this shit  
Dave: its gonna be like fucking christmas up in this place  
Dave: minus the holiday cheer and more of holiday dread  
Dave: like aunt susan showed up with her stuffing casserole that no one wants to touch with a thousand foot pole  
Dave: like, get that shit out of here aunt susan  
Dave: no one wants your crusty burnt day old bread pieces  
Karkat: HEH...  
Dave: we've just gotta fucking breathe  
Dave: even if it feels like its not the time to breathe  
Dave: we still have to  
Karkat: HAH. I STILL FUCKING HATE YOU.  
Dave: good, im counting on it.  


Karkat slowly began to somewhat calm himself down. Breathing in and out as Dave guided him to the floor to sit down. Karkat slowly resting his head on Daves’ shoulder as he let out a low and soft sigh. It’s a shaky breath that leaves his lips, each one more stressed and labored then the last. His claws dug into Daves’ wrist but the human seemed rather unphased by it. As though something like this has happened between the two before. This was certainly not what Karkat expect today. He hated it. He hated it more than he hated Johns’ ramblings of short-sighted human nonsense. God Karkat swears if John was anymore boneheaded he would’ve just told the media it was all some dumb elaborate prank with a lot good acting.    
Actually, Karkat wouldn’t be surprised if the Media believed that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment your opinions, critique the story, and tell me what you think could improve my writing! If the characters tend to feel off, please tell me!  
> I'm always happy to know what others think of my writing and any response is chill with me bro!  
> My Tumblr is waywardStorytimes and you can ask me questions there!


End file.
